When the Clans Move to Twolegplace
by Pebblewish
Summary: When Firestar decides the Clans should move to a twolegplace, strange things start to happen. They go to school, throw parties, and much more! But contrary to popular belief, they aren't crazy. They're scofisticated. Written along side Petalsplash.
1. Prologue

Shadows dappled the mulch-leaf forest floor, a crunching noise coming from them as a blue-gray figure padded up to a small watering hole.

"Bluestar, you're here," a ginger tom mewed.

"I'm aware of that, Firestar. Now what do you want?" Bluestar meowed, an edge to her tone. Firestar straitened.

"I have gathered you here to listen and approve of my proposition," Firestar mewed, glancing to the group of cats around him, consisting of Bluestar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Oakheart, Raggedstar, Yellowfang, Ferncloud, Mousefur and Hollyleaf.

"Spit it out. We don't have all day," Yellowfang grumbled.

"This may seem crazy, but it most definitely important and benifital for the Clan cats. I suggest," Firestar gulped.

"I suggest we move to a twolegplace."

Firestar's suggestion was greeted with blank stares, as if he had grown a second head.

"WHAT?! Firestar, have you _lost_ your mind!?" Mousefur demanded.

"No, I haven't. I have thought about this, and I realized something. ShadowClan's camp is taken over by twoleg's ever since they included it as part of the greenleaf twolegplace, so they have to live on the Gathering island," the ginger tom pointed out. Firestar noticed Raggedstar nodding his head.

Firestar continued. "And RiverClan has always had problems with twolegs. They take their cats, and they once barged in their camp."

"True, but how exactly will moving _into_ a twolegplace fix the problem of twolegs? They'll be everywhere!" Crookedstar protested.

"Ah, but you have underestimated the powers of the fourth! I can turn the twolegs into mice," Firestar declared, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Okay, saying you can turn twolegs to prey. Why should WindClan or ThunderClan move? We have no problems around the lake," Tallstar reasoned.

"I see your point, Tallstar. But our two Clans will be living a better life in the twolegplace. The Clans will never go hungry again!"

Tallstar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Raggedstar seemed to be considering Firestar's idea, but Bluestar, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, Mousefur, and Oakheart still looked sceptical.

"So if we do end up moving to this 'twolegplace,' how will we get used to it? We can't adapt just like that. Plus, if there's no hardships, how will we ever enjoy life?" Oakheart argued.

"It will take some getting used to, but I believe this will be the better decision in the long run. Plus, there will still be hardships, Oakheart, I can guarantee that," Firestar admitted.

"I will support you if we move, Firestar," Tallstar spoke up. Firestar dipped his head to the black-and-white leader.

"Thank you, Tallstar."

"I will support you, too," Raggedstar agreed. Yellowfang looked surprised at her mate's agreement, but didn't comment.

"I will go along with this plan," Hollyleaf added her voice.

Ferncloud nodded. "It seems like a safer place for the kits."

"So what you're saying is, that if we live in this society, no other cats will be taken by twolegs?" Crookedstar wondered.

"I'm not promising anything, but yes, it will be very unlikely any cat will be ever captured by twolegs again," Firestar meowed.

"How?" Crookedstar challenged. "It's swarming with twolegs! We'd get caught before you could say 'fish'!"

"Like I said, I am the fourth cat in the prophecy, and I too, have powers," Firestar replied.

"What do you mean?" Crookedstar asked suspiciously. "Turning twolegs into mice? You expect us to believe that?"

"Follow me," Firestar responded.

* * *

><p>"Look," he ordered, once they had reached a twolegplace, with multiple twolegs and monsters.<p>

"So what did you want to show us? There is no possible way we could live here, as I said, there are twolegs _everywhere_!" Crookedstar questioned.

"And lots of monsters," Fercloud added, with a new twinge of doubt in her voice. "The kits would all get run over! You don't want that, do you?"

"This is what I came to show you," Firestar informed. He walked up to the first twoleg nest, and started meowing at the door.

"What is he doing?" Mousefur whispered to Yellowfang.

"I think he has lost his mind this time," Yellowfang signed.

A twoleg kit opened the door, and squealed in excitement once it's eyes set on Firestar. Suddenly, a small white dog dashed to the door, and started yapping wildly at the ginger tom. To everyones surprise, Firestar, instead of jumping out of the way, narrowed his eyes at the dog. Then, with a pop, the dog transformed into a mouse, and scurried away.

"See! I could turn all of the twolegs into mice, so we could live here safely!" Firestar shouted over the crying twoleg kit.

As the kit tried to dash away, Firestar whipped his head around, and the twoleg kit and it parents who were running to it, instantly turned into mice.

With his eyes wide with shock, Crookedstar conceded, "Alright, Firestar, I'll support you."

"I agree with Crookedstar," Bluestar announced.

"Same," Oakheart mewed.

Mousefur exchanged an uncertain glance with Yellowfang.

"You're _sure_ this is the best decision for the Clans?" Yellowfang asked. Firestar nodded.

"Positive."

"Then I will support this cause," Yellowfang decided.

"Well I think you're all out of your minds!" Mousefur exclaimed.

"What about the Warrior Code? Our traditions? Everything we're leaving behind? This is our home, and I think it should stay that way," the brown she-cat insisted.

"Mousefur, you're out-voted," Hollyleaf mewed simply.

"Fine then. Make your little twolegplace. But that doesn't mean I'm supporting you," she growled.

"Okay. Since everyone except Mosefur agrees with me, the Clans will move to the twolegplace!" Firestar announced.

"I can tell I will not be able to change you minds, but you guys are crazy," Mousefur muttered darkly .

"We're not crazy," Firestar protested.

"We're scofisticated."


	2. Allegiances

**Yellowfang4ever: Yes, Firestar had a power after all.**

**Feather of fire: Thanks!**

**The allegiances are in order of rank, family, and who lives together. The family members and cats who live together are grouped with each other.**

**Note from Petalsplash:**

**Whoo hoo! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALLEGIANCES<span>**

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, leader of ThunderClan  
>Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, adviser for the leader of ThunderClan<p>

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, nurse  
>Crowfeather- dark grey tom, pet store owner<p>

Greystripe- long-haired grey tom, land dealer  
>Millie- striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Brairlight's caretaker<br>Brairlight- dark brown she-cat, no occupation

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom, 6th grade math teacher  
>Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, stay-at-home queen<br>Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat, 4th grader  
>Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches, 4th grader<p>

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes, video game creator  
>Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches, therapist and 8th grade health teacher<br>Dewkit- grey tom with amber eyes, 2nd grader  
>Amberkit- grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and ear, and amber eyes, 2nd grader<br>Snowkit- white tom with amber eyes, 2nd grader

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom, physical therapist

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes, 7th grade gym teacher  
>Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, Kits R Us store manager<br>Shrewkit- brown tom with a darker brown belly and amber eyes, kindergartner  
>Badgerkit- glossy black tom with a white underbelly, chest, and stripe down his face, and charming amber eyes, kindergartner<br>Waspkit- golden tabby tom with very dark stripes and light green eyes, kindergartner

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom, blueprint designer and 7th grade math teacher  
>Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, worker at Kits R Us<p>

Berrynose- cream-colored tom, model and 7th grade health teacher at Warriors Middle School  
>Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat, photographer<p>

Hazeltail- small grey-and-white she-cat, zookeeper

Mousewhisker- grey-and-white-tom, website designer  
>Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, 8th grade social studies teacher<p>

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes, police cat  
>Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat, photographer and stay-at-home queen<br>Beetlekit- smooth mottled brown-and-black tom with light amber eyes, newborn  
>Fernkit- silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes, newborn<br>Stormkit- gray-brown tom with a white flash on his chest and blue-green eyes, newborn

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom, in collage for interior designs  
>Icecloud- white she-cat, sells smoothies and snow cones at Ice Queen<p>

Toadstep- black-and-white tom, in training to be an explorer

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat, florist  
>Cherryflower- ginger she-cat, Rosepetal's assistant<p>

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, 8th grade gym teacher

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes, computer engineer  
>Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, fashion website owner and worker for Pawbook<p>

Moletooth- brown-and-cream tom, in collage to be an architect

Blackstar- large white tom with jet-black paws, leader of ShadowClan

Rowanclaw- ginger tom, adviser for the leader of ShadowClan  
>Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, judge for court<p>

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom, doctor

Oakfur- small brown tom, police cat  
>Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles, stay-at-home queen and 6th grade health teacher<br>Mistpaw- pale grey she-cat with spiky fur, 5th grader, doctor's assistant  
>Dewpaw- grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes, 5th grader<br>Sparrowpaw- large brown tabby tom, 5th grader

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom, butcher  
>Snowbird- pure white she-cat, music teacher for Warriors Middle School<br>Stoatpaw- skinny ginger tom, 8th grader

Toadfoot- dark brown tom, 7th grade social studies teacher

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat, 3rd grade teacher

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back, pest control

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat, personal garden owner and 7th grade reading teacher

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom, police cat  
>Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, stay-at-home queen<br>Pricklekit- large very light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 1st grader  
>Talonkit- black-and-white tom with amber eyes,1st grader<br>Frogkit- brown-and-white tom with blue eyes, 1st grader

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom, explorer

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat, photographer

Ferretclaw- cream-and-grey tom, firefighter  
>Pinenose- black she-cat, kindergarten teacher<br>Greenkit- large light grey she-kit with darker ears, a white tail tip, and deep green eyes, 1st grader  
>Vinekit- spotted brown tom with green eyes, 1st grader<br>Flowerkit- small, pretty dark brown-and-orange tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws, stomach, tail tip, muzzle, and leaf-green eyes, 1st grader

Starlingwing- ginger tom, explorer

Onestar- brown tabby tom, leader of WindClan  
>Whitetail- small white she-cat, DNR specialist and gym teacher for Warriors Elementary<p>

Ashfoot- grey she-cat, adviser for the leader of WindClan

Kestrelflight- mottled brownish-grey tom, dentist

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom, bus driver and janitor for Warriors Elementary, also takes care of the elders  
>Gorsetail- very pale grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, 1st grade teacher<br>Larkpaw- grey she-cat, 7th grader  
>Crouchpaw- black tom, 7th grader<p>

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws, firefighter  
>Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, 5th grade teacher<p>

Harespring- brown-and-white tom, 4th grade teacher

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws, firefighter

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, 6th grade science teacher

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat, pet store worker and music teacher for Warriors Elementary

Swallowtail- dark grey she-cat, Kits R Us worker  
>Flykit- light grey-and-white tom with light green eyes, kindergartner<br>Vixenkit- dark ginger she-cat with a white tail tip, muzzle, belly, paws, and green eyes, kindergartner  
>Ravenkit- black tom with a white muzzle, paws, chest, belly, a small white dash on his tail tip, and bright amber eyes, kindergartner<p>

Whiskernose- light brown tom, lawyer  
>Furzepelt- stay-at-home queen and 7th grade math teacher<br>Patchkit- white tom with tan patches, newborn  
>Viperkit- very dark grey, almost black tom with a white flash on his chest and tail tip, and amber eyes, newborn<p>

Mistystar- grey she-cat with blue eyes, leader of RiverClan

Reedwhisker- black tom, adviser for the leader of RiverClan  
>Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, stay-at-home queen and librarian for Warriors Elementary<br>Sweetkit- white she-kit with ginger ears and tail, and blue eyes, 2nd grader  
>Lightningkit- grey tom with a white stripe down his back and grey-blue eyes, 2nd grader<br>Finchkit- fluffy, pretty pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes, 2nd grader

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat, eye doctor

Willowshine- grey tabby she-cat, nurse

Pebblefoot- mottled grey tom, animator and vice principal at Warriors Elementary  
>Graymist- pale grey tabby she-cat, jewelry store worker<br>Heronpaw- brown tabby tom, 5th grader  
>(adopted)Curlpaw- dark cream thick-furred fluffy she-cat, 3rd grader<br>(adopted)Podpaw- sturdy black-and-brown tom, 3rd grader

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes, principal of Warriors Middle School

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom, police cat  
>Minnowtail- dark grey-and-white she-cat, principal of Warriors Elementary<br>Ryekit- white tom with light brown tabby patches and light green eyes, 1st grader  
>Flowerkit- fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with green eyes, 1st grader<br>Fishkit- dark grey-brown tabby tom with orange-amber eyes, 1st grader

Troutstream- pale grey tabby she-cat, 2nd grade teacher  
>Honeykit- pretty dappled golden she-kit with lighter front paws and muzzle, and green eyes, kindergartner<br>Carpkit- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, kindergartner  
>Petalkit- soft ginger tabby she-kit with white paws, muzzle, belly, and tail tip, and clear, bright blue eyes, kindergartner<p>

Petalfur- grey-and-white she-cat, 6th grade reading teacher

Grasspelt- light brown tom, 6th grade social studies teacher  
>Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat, lawyer<p>

Piketail- large dark grey tom, 6th grade gym teacher

Tanglepelt- long-furred light orange tom with white paws, 8th grade math teacher  
>Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat, 8th grade science teacher<br>Ducksplash- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, 8th grade reading teacher

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Purdy- plump tabby with a gray muzzle, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Tornear- tabby tom, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Dapplenose- mottled grey she-cat, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

* * *

><p><strong>Certain cats, Sorreltail, Shrewfoot, Smokefoot, Scorchfur, Snaketail, Nettlekit, Leaftail, Boulderfur, Webfoot, Duskfur, Poncetail, and Robinwing died in the Dark forest Battle, and Breezepelt was banished, Nightcloud coming along with him.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Tinfoil-Hats: Thanks!:) And here is chapter 1!**

**Lilacstream99: I'm glad you like it! :p**

**Here's the First chappie of the Story!**

* * *

><p>"Flowerkit, wake up! The other Clans are coming! The Gathering will start soon!" Flowerkit blinked open her eyes to find her sister, Greenkit, standing over her, an exasperated look on her grey face.<p>

"_Finally_, you're awake," her sister sighed.

Flowerkit yawned, but suddenly, the news came rushing to her. "I almost forgot!" she squeaked excitedly, leaping up out of her mossy nest.

"I can't _wait_ to meet the apprentices!" her brother, Vinekit, squealed.

Their mother, Pinenose, purred with amusement. "Remember kits, we're only staying on the Gathering Island because twolegs temporarily came to close to our camp. Don't get under other cats' paws," she warned.

Flowerkit rolled her green eyes. "I know, Pinenose. It's like, the fifth time you told us," she sighed.

Pinenose glared at her tortoiseshell kit. "Flowerkit, if you want to be able to talk with other cats, you must watch your-" But before the black she-cat could finish, a yowl from Stoatpaw announced, "The other Clans are here!"

Suddenly, the island seemed to get ten times more crowded. Squeaking with surprise, Flowerkit crashed into a light grey tabby, fish-smelling queen. "Are you okay, little one?" the tabby asked, towering over Flowerkit. Shaking, the kit scurried away, and kept dodging through legs until she finally bumped into a familiar spotted brown pelt.

"Where were you?" her brother demanded.

"Vinekit!" she meowed with relief.

But before the siblings could find Greenkit and their mother, a caterwaul from the Great Oak tree quieted the crowd, and Flowerkit and Vinekit were forced to stay put.

Flowerkit gazed up at the tree as she caught sight of her first Clan leader, aside from Blackstar. A blue-grey she-cat stepped forward, which Flowerkit assumed to be Mistystar. The she-cat cleared her throat, and started to speak.

"RiverClan's camp is as good as new, and you can't tell the Dark Forest attacked two moons ago. Troutstream is very close to giving birth to our former warrior Mintfur's kits, and Minnowtail kitted this moon, and she has a healthy litter of three. That is all for RiverClan," Mistystar meowed. The she-cat stepped back, allowing Bramblestar to take her place.

"We also have a queen close to kitting; Dasiy is pregnant with her third litter. And we have two new Warriors: Moletooth and Cherryflower," Bramblestar paused, so other cats could cheer for the young warriors. Even Flowerkit joined in.

"ThunderClan also has new apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw." Once again, Bramblestar paused for the cheers. When he finished, Blackstar squeezed his way up to the front.

The white leader boomed, "I apologize for taking up space, but I'm not sure ShadowClan will be able to move back to camp anytime soon. The twolegs-"

Suddenly, with a bright flash, a ginger shape appeared, floating in midair. "No need to worry!" The shape declared. The Clans gasped, and Flowerkit heard some cries of happiness from where the ThunderClan cats gathered.

"FIRESTAR?" Onestar exclaimed, pushing his way in front of Blackstar. Blackstar, however, didn't seem so thrilled.

"What are _you_ doing here? And why shouldn't we worry?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Firestar gave an exasperated sigh.

"Blackstar, Blackstar, Blackstar, aren't you happy to see an old friend? And I have solved ShadowClan's problem. _All_ the Clans' problems, really," he declared, puffing out his ginger chest.

Every cat, even the ThunderClan cats, Flowerkit noticed, were looking confused. Sighing again, Firestar flicked his tail, and with a bright flash of light, the setting suddenly changed. The cats were no longer on the Gathering island, but right in the middle of a quiet twolegplace, lit by the moonlight and tall poles on near the Thunderpath.

"Welcome home!" the ginger tom announced.

"HOME?!" Blackstar cried, outraged.

"THIS IS A TWOLEGPLACE!"

"Pinenose?" Vinekit cried nervously.

Huddling close to her brother, Flowerkit whimpered.

Cats were panicking all over the place, and one cat yelled, "A twoleg's gonna get us!"

"SILENCE!" Firestar demanded before the chaos got out of paw. "I know we are in a twolegplace. This will be your new home."

"Yeah, and I bet all of StarClan agreed on this," muttered Blackstar.

Firestar, hearing the white tom's comment, replied, "Yes. Yes they did." With another bright flash, the StarClan cats appeared, nodding their heads. Flowerkit's leader was speechless.

Onestar, stepping forward, quietly stuttered, "Erm, you forgot the rest of the cats who didn't go to the Gathering."

"Oops", Firestar mewed. Flicking his tail again, a stunned group of WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan appeared.

"So were going to _live_ here?" Mistystar meowed, blinking rapidly as if trying to wake herself up from a dream.

"Yes," Firestar said, puffing out his chest. There was an awkward silence between the Clans, until Firestar broke it by saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? It's time to pick out homes!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Moon Later<strong>

"Flowerkit. . ."

Flowerkit paused. Sniffing, she turned around in the meadow of flowers, and spotted the mouse she was stalking. Crouching low, she wiggled her hindquarters, ready to pounce. But the mouse opened it's jaws, and whispered, "Flowerkit. . ."

Confused, Flowerkit sat up. "What is it?" she asked the mouse.

"Flowerkit. . ." it repeated. With a hesitant paw, Flowerkit reached forward and poked the mouse. It didn't move.

"What do you want?!" she meowed, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Flowerkit, it's time. . ."

The tortoiseshell she-kit slowly started backing away from the mouse.

"T-time? Time for what?" she sqeaked.

"FLOWERKIT, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Jumping, Flowerkit leaped out of her bed, her pink flower designed blankets flying off. "Mom!" Flowerkit gasped. "Don't do that!" Pinenose chuckled.

"I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes! Greenkit and Vinekit are already downstairs eating breakfast!" Pushing past her mother, Flowerkit raced down the stairs into the kitchen. Stuffing her mouth with Liz-Os, the tortie dashed back upstairs, and heard voices from Greenkit's bedroom.

"Should I wear the teal bow, or the forest bow. . ." Greenkit's mew came from inside. Opening the door, Flowerkit saw Greenkit pacing by the closet, and Vinekit sitting on her bed, looking bored.

"I'd do the forest bow. It really brings out your eyes," Flowerkit suggested. Greenkit's deep green eyes, what she was named after, lit up with delight.

"Thanks! What'll you wear to our first day of school?" she queried.

"I don't see why cats have to wear clothes. We have fur, which is close enough," Vinekit grumbled. "And technically, it's not a first proper day of school. We didn't go to kindergarten. We're just going in first grade because we're two moons old, and kindergarten's practically day-care."

Ignoring her brother, Flowerkit mewed, "I'll probably just throw a flower in my head-fur."

Greenkit rolled her eyes. "Why how much I _admire_ your creativity."


	4. Chapter 2

**Lilacstream99: Thank you!**

**Tinfoil-Hats: Thanks :p**

**Ruby: Yup :p**

**Lilacflower: Thanks Lilacflower!**

**Note from Petalsplash: ****Yeah seven reviews! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>"Petalkit, should I wear my green sun dress, or my pink sparkly dress with the ruffles?" Honeykit asked, holding up two dresses. Petalkit, who was sitting on her sister Honeykit's bed in a turquoise dress, sighed.<p>

"I don't see why mom had to make us wear outfits to school. We're cats, not twolegs!"

"Oh come on! You want to look nice for your first day of kindergarten, don't you?" Honeykit inquired, staring in the mirror, as if wondering if the ruffle dress would go well with her golden dappled fur.

"There's looking nice, then there's looking over-the-top," Petalkit grumbled.

"There's no such thing as looking over the top!" Honeykit protested. But at that moment, their brother, Carpkit, burst in Honeykit's bed room, a dark blue tuxedo and dark blue tuxedo pants covering his light brown tabby body. Petalkit face-pawed.

"You were saying?" Petalkit mewed, glaring pointedly at Honeykit.

"Was she saying how handsome I am?" Carpkit asked. "I think I'll have all of the she-cats chasing after me!"

"Well, there's only one she-cat in Kindergarten that's not related to you," Petalkit pointed out.

"Really?" Carpkit queried. "Who?"

"Vixenkit," Honeykit replied.

"Vixenkit? That's an pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty cat. She will be mine!" Carpkit announced.

Petalkit snorted. "Yeah, good luck with those odds."

"You don't need luck when you're as handsome as me!" the light brown tabby scoffed.

"Just make the bus come now so I don't have to deal with any more of this," Petalkit groaned.

Apparently StarClan listened the kit's plea. Just then, Petalkit heard the engine of the school bus squeak against the road through the open window. "Finally!"

Dashing outside toward the bus, grabbing her lunchbox last minute, Petalkit flopped down on a seat next to a golden tabby tom with very dark stripes, Petalkit pulled out her teal flower decorated backpack, and peeked in her lunch. Spotting a tuna sandwich, Petalkit moaned.

"I told mom tons of time I don't like tuna! Just because I'm RiverClan doesn't mean I have to like all kinds of fish!" the ginger tabby complained to the tom next to her.

"A RiverClan cat that doesn't love all kinds of fish in existence?" the tom mewed in mock shock.

"Yeah, you must be an other Clan stereotype. What Clan are you from? Usually only RiverClan cats live in this area."

"I'm ThunderClan," the golden tabby tom kit mewed. "My name's Waspkit. Daisy's my mom. What 'bout you?"

"No wonder they call you Waspkit, with your pelt. I'm Petalkit. My mother's Troutstream."

"Do you have any clue who the teacher is for kindergarten?"

"Dappledkit told me that our teacher's from ShadowClan, and her name's Mrs. Nose."

"Mrs. Nose? That's a funny name. Do you know how many kits our in our class?"

"Nine."

"Only nine? That's not very much."

"I know. That's why there's only one teacher per grade. But kindergarten has way more students then other grades. I hear third grade only has two."

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a stop. The bus driver, a light brown tabby tom smelling of WindClan, announced, "Welcome to Warriors Elementary, kits and apprentices!" Pulling a lever, the bus door swung open. Waspkit immediately jumped out of the seats past Petalkit, apparently eager to get out before the crowd.

Petalkit, however, was not so wise. Gulping, the ginger-and-white kitten scanned the line for an empty space. Looking at all the older kits and apprentices, she felt her confidence waver and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Stepping out of the seat, she allowed herself to get swept along with the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, let's see. . . Vixenkit's here, Ravenkit, Flykit. . . Oh, there you are! Honeykit, Petalkit, Carpkit, Shrewkit, Badgerkit, Waspkit. . . Where's Waspkit?" the teacher, a black ShadowClan she-cat, was muttering. Waspkit raised a gold-and-black paw.<p>

"Good, good, everyone's here. Welcome kindergarten class! My name is Pinenose, of ShadowClan, but you will call me Mrs. Nose. Our first activity will be introductions. Now, everyone gather in a circle on the rainbow rug." Once the kits had gathered, Mrs. Nose meowed, "When it is your turn, you will say your name, your Clan, your parents, and one thing about yourself. Who would like to start?"

"Me! Me! Me!" A pale grey-and-white tom exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Okay Flykit, you can go first," Mrs. Nose replied.

"I'm Flykit, and I'm from WindClan. My folks are Swallowtail and Antpelt, though I never met him, and I love lollipops," Flykit announced.

Next to speak was a dark ginger-and-white she-kit with dark green eyes. "My name is Vixenkit, I'm from WindClan, and I'm Flykit's sister. I like going to the park with my brothers." As Vixenkit spoke, Petalkit swore she saw hearts swimming in Carpkit's yellow eyes.

"I am Ravenkit, and I like to play! WindClan's my Clan, and I'm Flykit's brother," the black tom with a white muzzle, paws, chest, and tail tip said. Pinenose chucked. "Don't we all?"

Moving on to a brown tom with a darker underbelly and amber eyes, Petalkit found out his name was Shrewkit, he had a very nervous voice, was Waspkit's brother, and liked "stuff." Waspkit went next, and the only new thing Petalkit learned was that he liked to play football with his father.

Then his other brother, a muscular glossy black tom with a white underbelly, chest, and stripe down his face, and charming amber eyes introduced himself. Petalkit felt her breakfast coming up as she noticed Honeykit staring at him lovingly.

"I am Badgerkit, and my bros are Wasp and Shrew. I live in the best Clan, ThunderClan of course, and what's a better hobby then admiring myself?!" Petalkit rolled her clear blue eyes as Badgerkit noticed Honeykit's stare and winked at her.

"Some could beg to differ about ThunderClan being the best Clan," Mrs. Nose pointed out. Leaning over in Shrewkit's ear, Badgerkit mewed, "That's just her opinion."

When it was Carpkit's turn to share, he mewed loudly, "My name is Carpkit, and I'm Troutstream and Mintfur's son, though I never met Mintfur, since he died. I live in RiverClan, which means I am a super strong, handsome, agile, intelligent. . ." The list went so long that the light brown tabby had to be cut off by Mrs. Nose, saying, "That's enough, dear, we get it." Petalkit was sure this was an attempt to impress Vixenkit, who was staring at the drawings on the wall made by the teacher's kits boredly.

"Anyway, I like lifting weights for a past time," Carpkit mewed. Petalkit snorted. Yeah, like you could pick up more than a minnow.

"I'm Honeykit, and I'm Carpkit's sister. In my past time, I like to, um," Honeykit paused, casting a quick glance in Badgerkit's direction. "Play soccer," she finished. This was not entirely a lie; Honeykit often begged Petalkit to practice soccer with her, but was frankly, quite terrible at it, though the ginger tabby imagined she would get better at it in time.

Finally, it was Petalkit's turn. "My name is Petalkit, though if that's too complicated for you, I can go by Petal. My parents are Mintfur and Troutstream, both grey tabbies, so it's a wonder why I'm ginger. I'm from RiverClan, the Clan where everyone," she paused to glance at Waspkit- "loves fish. As a hobby, I fancy looking at picture books."

Mrs. Nose beamed. "Excellent! Now, I assigned table groups, so may everyone please find their seat?"

Glancing around the room, Petalkit discovered that the tables were in groups of three. Sitting down, she soon found out Waspkit and Ravenkit accompanied her. Carpkit, to his obvious delight, was placed with Vixenkit, and the brown tom, Shrewkit, was also at their table. Which left Honeykit, Badgerkit, and Flykit to share a table.

"Since everyone is seated," Pinenose started, pausing to glare at Carpkit, whom was venturing closer to Vixenkit. "You and your table group with cooperate and work together to come up with a team name to call your group when we play games. Good luck, and begin!"

Petalkit immediately leaned close to the middle of the round table and whispered, "What do you think of Purple Flying Super Fish?"

Ravenkit recoiled in disgust. "No way! We should be called Epic Bunnies of Doom!"

"No!" Waspkit argued. "We shall be named the Tree Climbing Squirrels of Absolute Amazingness and Epicness!"

Mrs. Nose, over hearing their conversation, padded up to them, "How about the bouncing frogs?" she asked is a joking voice.

"No way!" they all shouted at the same time, then burst into laughter.

"Okay," she said in a amused voice, and padded away.

"How about we combine our ideas?" Waspkit suggested.

"How?" Ravenkit queried.

"Maybe the Purple Flying Super Epic Fishies, Bunnies, and Squirrels of Absolute Amazingness and and Doom!" Waspkit exclaimed.

"Okay!" Ravenkit agreed.

"Fine with me!" Petalkit said.

"Class!" Mrs. Nose called. After a couple of whispers from Honeykit's table, then the room fell silent. Mrs. Nose cleared her throat.

"Flykit, would you like to tell us what your group is called?" she asked.

"Supreme Lollipop Lickers of Potato!" he squeaked enthusiastically. This statement got him some weird looks from Vixenkit's table, but the Supreme Lollipop Lickers of Potato didn't seem to notice.

Shrewkit announced his groups name next. "We are the Pretty Ginger Vixens." Shrewkit didn't look to happy about the name, and Petalkit assumed Carpkit had agreed with whatever Vixenkit said.

"We're the Purple Flying Super Epic Fishies, Bunnies, and Squirrels of Absolute Amazingness and and Doom," Petalkit declared when her tables turn came around. Certain kits looked jealous that they hadn't come up with the creative idea, but stayed silent.

Honeykit raised her paw, and when she was called on, squeaked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Great question, Honeykit!" Mrs. Nose praised. "Today, we will be learning one of my favorite Jolly phonics; the letter A."

* * *

><p>After a long day of learning A makes the AAA sound, B makes the B sound, and don't sit in the back of the bus where the fifth graders rule, it was finally time for Petalkit and her siblings to step off the bus to go home.<p>

Troutstream was in the kitchen, cutting up a pike for dinner. Petalpaw tossed her teal backpack in a basket near the door, with Honeykit's green polka dot backpack and Carpkit's yellow backpack with a carp picture.

"How was the first day of school?" questioned Troutstream, not looking up from her chopping. "Fine," all three kits mewed at once.

"I don't hear much enthusiasm," she meowed, pausing. "I met a pretty she-cat," Carpkit added.

"Did you, now?"

"Yup! Her name's Vixenkit, and she sort of looks like Petalkit, except she's not a tabby, and she has way prettier gorgeous green eyes. . ."

Turning to her daughters, Troutstream asked, "And what about your day?"

Petalkit was sure Honeykit was going to tell their mother about Badgerkit, but instead simply mewed. "Mrs. Nose said she liked my sun dress."

"It was okay for me. What are the second graders like?" Petalkit mewed, remembering her mother was the second grade teacher, and would be riding home with Troutstream from tomorrow until fifth grade.

"Oh, they're all right. I have Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit from ThunderClan, and Sweetkit, Lightningkit, and Finchkit, they're two houses down from us," she answered.

Belly grumbling, Petalkit walked over to where her mother was scraping the cooked pike into three bowls. Snatching a bowl, Petalkit quickly ate the pike snack, Honeykit and Carpkit following suit.

Troutstream cleared her thoat, and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I'm taking you three, Pinenose, Daisy, and Swallowtail's kits somewhere after school."

Pricking his ears with interest, Carpkit squeaked, "Where?"

"You haven't got your antibiotics shots for school yet. I'm carpooling you kits to go to the doctors."

But the kits only heard one word. Spitting out their food, the exclaimed, "Doctors!?"

* * *

><p>R &amp; R!<p>

-Pebblewish


	5. Chapter 3

**WishOfTheFallingStars: Thanks! :)**

**Snowspider of ColdClan: Glad you like it :p**

**Snapdragon101: We updated! I'm also glad that you like Carpkit. :3**

**Illuminastro: Yep that's the slogan!**

**Anyway, here's chapter three!**

**(No author notes from Petalsplash this time :( )**

* * *

><p>"Umm, Troutstream?" Waspkit asked.<p>

Troutstream had picked up his siblings and him up, and was on her way to pick up Swallowtail's and Mrs. Nose's kits. Waspkit had been surprised to hear that Mrs. Nose had kits in first grade. The second day of school had gone pretty much the same as the first. The only difference was that they learned different jolly phonics, C and D, they started math by learning 1+1, and the growing fear of the visit to the doctor after school.

"Can we _please_ go to the play station instead of the doctor's office? Please!" he begged, looking at the grey tabby with huge green eyes.

"Yeah! Can we?" Shrewkit pleaded.

"I'm sorry, kits," Troutstream said to them. "But you need a checkup."

"Awwww!" Honeykit whined.

Soon they reached Swallowtail's house, and Vixenkit, Ravenkit and Flykit burst out of the front door, and reluctantly, scurried to the car.

"Hello, you three! Welcome aboard our fun car!" Troutstream greeted them, a false smile on her face.

"She's lying," Waspkit heard Shrewkit whisper to Flykit. "We're goin' to get checkups."

"I know," Flykit glumly whispered back. After a while, they arrived at Mrs. Nose's house, just as a tortoiseshell she-cat, a brown spotted tabby tom, and a grey she-cat padded out of the door, and to the car.

"I'm Flowerkit," the tortoiseshell introduced herself. "This is my brother, Vinekit," she pointed with her tail to the brown tom. "And this is my sister, Greenkit," she pointed to the grey she-cat.

"Hey," Petalkit squeaked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Okay, now that you know each other, please get into the car. We are going to have lots of fun at the doctor's office!" Vinekit, Flowerkit, and Greenkit hopped into the car, and they continued on their way. In roughly ten minutes, way too soon for Waspkit, they arrived at the doctor's office.

Troutstream stepped out of the minivan, and unbuckled the kits, some who were sharing seats. As she came to Shrewkit's seat, the small brown tom suddenly burst out, "I don't _wanna_ go!"

His tiny claws were dug into the leather, and tears were streaming down his face. "Shrewkit! That's leather! Get your claws out this instant young tom!"

But Shrewkit seems oblivious to Troutstream's screeches. "Don't make me tell Littlecloud to declaw you," the grey tabby warned.

"I have an idea!" Waspkit exclaimed. He got behind Shrewkit, wrapped his gold-and-black paws around his brother, and started pulling.

Badgerkit, Carpkit, Ravenkit, and Flykit followed suit, and with the five toms pulling on him, Shrewkit popped out of the seat. Troutstream grabbed him before he could ruin her leather again, and put his head over her shoulder, endless tears still flowing down his face.

Sharing nervous glances, the eleven kits followed Troutstream into the office. A dark grey tabby she-cat padded out, and mewed, "Troutstream! Great, you're here! Littlecloud's waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks, Willowshine," Troutstream meowed. Willowshine glanced behind Troutstream, and gasped. "That's a lot of kits you're taking. . ."

Troutstream didn't reply, and rushed inside Littlecloud's office, and slammed the door behind her. A very small tabby tom jumped, and the young spiky-furred grey she-cat beside him, who Waspkit recognized from his school, fumbled with a cotton swab she was holding.

"Oh, hello Troutstream," Littlecloud mewed, glancing behind her. He suddenly whipped his head around again, and with his eyes wide, mewed, "Are ALL these kits here for checkups?"

"Yes. Swallowtail, Pinenose, Daisy, and I are carpooling. Now could we get this over with?"

Nodding, Littlecloud padded over to the clowder of kittens, and asked, "Who wants to go first?" Carpkit, glancing over at Vixenkit, slowly, reluctantly, raised his paw. It barely touched the air when Littlecloud swooped in and picked him up. Carpkit let out a squeak of surprise as he plopped on the table.

Littlecloud turned his back on the kits, and the spiky-furred grey she-cat was standing next to Carpkit, as if making sure he wouldn't run for it. All the kittens were craning their necks to see what Littlecloud was doing, and Waspkit gulped when spotted a long, thin needle.

As Littlecloud turned to pad towards Carpkit, the spiky-furred grey she-cat blocked Carpkit's view, and mewed, "Hello, I'm Mistpaw, Littlecloud's apprentice. I think I saw you in school before, in kindergarten?"

But Carpkit didn't reply. He too had caught sight of the needle. Noticing Vixenkit watching him, Carpkit stayed put, but it looked as if he wanted nothing more than to dash out of the room. Looking away, Waspkit heard Carpkit's squeal of pain, and saw Honeykit wince.

"Good kit," Mistpaw soothed, passing him a lollipop. Carpkit popped it into his mouth, tears still in his eyes.

"Who's next?" Littlecloud asked. Badgerkit strutted forward, not any sign of nervousness on his face, though Waspkit bet that on the inside, his brother was quivering. He hopped on the table, his paws dangling down. Littlecloud got the needle, and Badgerkit's injection was over almost immediately, the black-and-white kit not making a peep.

"Next."

No kit moved a muscle. Littlecloud sighed. "This is where it gets messy," he muttered.

Scooping up Vinekit, his injection was over before the brown spotted tabby even realized what happened. He just sat there, a stunned look on his face. Greenkit was chosen next, and her injection went quickly as well, for she only gave small protests. Ravenkit, Vixenkit, and Honeykit's injections all went rather smoothly.

Then came Flykit's.

At first when he was picked up, he was fine in Mistpaw's jaws, but the second he was set down on the table, his fur suddenly puffed up twice his size, his claws slid out, and his green eyes wide and his pupils huge.

"I don't _wanna_ gooooo!" he cried, slashing at Littlecloud's outstretched paw. The shot his was holding fell to the floor, the serum staining the ground. Littlecloud nodded to Mistpaw, who reluctantly put her paws over the grey-and-white kit's small body. Waspkit covered his ears to block out Flykit's screams.

"Nooooooo!" he yelled. Waspkit peered out of his paws, and saw Mistpaw frantically passing Flykit a lollipop. Though his expression brightened a little, tears were still streaming down his face. Petalkit went next. While Mistpaw was dabbing her shoulder with a cotton swab, she asked, "So, um, why do we need these shots anyway?"

"It makes small cats behave," Littlecloud replied. Waspkit was sure he caught a note of humor in his tone, but Petalkit looked extremely uncomfortable as she received her injection.

"What are they really for?" the ginger tabby wondered, scooting away from Littlecloud's needle.

"Rabies and diseases," he replied, injecting the needle. Petalkit winced.

Only Waspkit, Shrewkit, and Flowerkit were left. Mistpaw picked up the gold-and-black tabby tom, and Waspkit dangled limp in her jaws. He was set down on the table, and to his surprise, it was very cold, but the paper made fun noises as he moved around on it. Closing his eyes as Littlecloud came closer, Waspkit felt the prick of pain in his scruff, and withheld a squeak. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Mistpaw offering him a lollipop. He eagerly snatched the treat, and pushed it into his mouth, pleased to find that it was mouse flavored.

Flowerkit was next. "No!" she screeched as she was put on the table, claws out.

"Flowerkit, I-" Littlecloud began, but was interrupted when she slashed at him and hissed.

"Flowerkit, I'm trying to help-" Flowerkit hissed and screeched again.

Whispering something to his apprentice, Mistpaw ran out the door, and a few moments later, seeming like forever to Waspkit, she came back, holding a bag of multicolored-gummy cats?

"Here, this has the medicine you need in it. It's frog flavored," he mewed, holding a pawful of gummy cats. Flowerkit, looking suspicious, grabbed the treat, and plopped it into her mouth, as the other kits looked on jealously. But slowly, her eyelids started to droop, and she soon fell in a deep sleep.

Troutstream looked up from where she was texting on her phone, and meowed slowly, "Littlecloud, was that really medicine?"

"Yes, it was," he replied.

"What kind of medicine?"

"Sleeping medicine, so I can give her her injection," he mewed, inserting the needle. Flowerkit didn't even twitch.

"When will the effects where off?" Troutstream worried.

"Hmm. . ." Littlecloud pulled out a calculator, typed in a bunch of numbers, and replied, "A good three days should do the trick."

Troutstream flipped. "Three days? There's school tomorrow! And the next two days!"

"Hey, at least she'll experience her first Friday!" Littlecloud defended himself. Troutstream facepawed, and sighed.

"Come on, kits let's go," Troutstream mewed, holding Flowerkit buy her scruff. Waspkit heard Shrewkit sigh in relief. Unfortunately, so did Littlecloud.

"Ms. Stream, you forgot the brown one," Littlecloud called. Troutstream let out a long sigh.

"Alright, but make it quick."

Shrewkit squealed in terror. He dashed away from Littlecloud's outstretched paws, the sound of his claws scratching against the tile floor. If it was any other day, Waspkit would have instantly jumped to Shrewkit's defense, but his scruff was throbbing painfully where Littlecloud injected the needle. Plus, it wasn't fun to be on Troutstream's bad side. All the other kits seemed to have the same idea, for they just sat there silently, quickly scurrying out of the way when Shrewkit would come dashing through.

"Now, Mistpaw!"

Snapping Waspkit back to the present, he saw Mistpaw lunge toward Shrewpaw in a grey blur, grabbing his scruff in her jaws. Shrewkit squealed in fright, as he was forced on the table, his tiny claws digging into the paper.

"Don't take meeeeeeeeeee! I'm too young!" he shrieked.

Waspkit nudged Troutstream. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom," he mewed, glancing nervously over where Mistpaw was fumbling with a cotton swab, while Shrewkit kicked at Littlecloud's face.

"Hurry," Troutstream answered, barely glancing at him.

Waspkit rushed out of the room, and found his way to the bathroom, and locked the door. He paused, turning, and saw a gold-and-black tabby tom looking back at him. Jumping at first, he soon realized it was himself, and he was looking into a mirror. His reflection's green eyes were wide, the pupils small slits. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted by a loud yell from across the hallway. The gold-and-black tabby didn't need to wonder who made that scream.

Waspkit had no idea how much time had passed when Badgerkit creaked open the door, and mewed with a small voice, "Troutstream says it's time to go."

Before he closed it, Waspkit standing up, he added, "Oh, and she says no Play Station either."

* * *

><p><em>"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU AAAAAARE!"<em> the kits scree- no, sang. Carpkit, Honeykit, Badgerkit, Vixenkit, Vinekit, Flykit, still sucking his lollipop, were all singing the song, as if trying to distract them from the pain. Greenkit was in the front seat of the minivan, drawing a picture, Petalkit had tissues in her ears, looking at a picture book, Flowerkit was still sound asleep in the back, Shrewkit was still bawling, and Ravenkit was gazing out the window, his eyelids drooping, looking as if he would fall asleep. Waspkit was sitting in the middle of the chaos, envying Ravenkit's ability to block it all out.

But probably the most terrifying sight was Troutstream, her claws gripping the steering wheel, body stiff, yellow eyes wide in the rear-view mirror.

_"UP ABOVE A WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKYYYYYYYY!"_ the kit-chorus paused, took a deep breath, and continued, while Waspkit inwardly groaned.

_"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAAAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAARE!"_ they sang, as loudly as possible with the big finish. Waspkit was about to sigh in relief, when Honeykit squeaked, "I know! Let's do the Alphabet song!"

Troutstream's pupils got even smaller. Suddenly, a loud noise filled Waspkit's ears, but it wasn't the continued singing of _" AND ZZZZZZ!"_

The car suddenly screeched to a stop, but only Waspkit and Petalkit noticed the change, for the other cat's were to intent on their singing, Greenkit was in the zone on her drawing, Shrewkit still crying his eyes out, and Ravenkit finally asleep.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Troutstream roared. The car quieted instantly, except for Shrewkit, who was still whimpering. Waspkit swallowed as a large light brown tabby face approached the van's window, a police hat upon his head.

"Ma'am, are you aware that you were speeding fifteen miles over the speed limit?"

"No."

"Are you aware that you ran through a red light?"

"No."

"Are you aware that there is a kit sitting in the front seat of your car, and there are kits in the back sharing seats?"

"No."

"Are you aware- wait, what?" the cop broke off, surprised.

"I was being sarcastic. How could I not be aware, Owlclaw, when these awful little- I mean, sweet little cats sent from StarClan filling my vehicle with their beautiful voices?" she half-hissed, half-purred, her eye twitching slightly. Owlclaw raised an eyebrow.

"You must know I'll have to give you a ticket for . . . everything," he mewed, grabbing a sheet of paper and pen, scribbling down notes. Troutstream exploded.

"Easy for you to say! That's your job; you just walk around, telling other cats what they did wrong without listening to their problems! Well you know what?! I woke up at four thirty this morning, to comfort a crying kit!"

Waspkit noticed Honeykit sink back into her chair she was sharing with Petalkit.

"Then, I had to deal with crying kittens, and their singing after taking them to the doctor's office! Now tell me, officer, how your day's been going compared to mine?! Would you like to trade positions?!" Troutstream screeched. All the kits sank back into their chairs, and Owlclaw's eyes widened as he fumbled with his paper.

"Umm, oh, look at that, I dropped the ticket. Hey, am I hearing things, or is that a honking car on Firestar Street? Well, as a cop, I need to check that out!"

He was gone in a blink, and Waspkit saw the ShadowClan cop drive away, his car even going a few miles over the speed limit. It was dead silent on the way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusion: don't mess with Troutstream.<strong>

**Hope ****you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Nemesis Demon Cat: Yeah, Petalsplash came up with that part. And thanks! **

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Thank you!**

**sunburstkitty: *shudders* Shots are not my thing. And Troutstream even scares me sometimes.**

**Booklady1017: Thanks.**

**BenPokemonXY: Here's the next chappie :D**

**leefpool: :P**

**Note from Petalsplash**

**Eight Favorites? Three Follows? Six more reviews? Whoo hoo! After reading this chappie, does anyone have a favorite kitty? :3**

* * *

><p><em>Tick. <em>Tick<em>. _Tick_. _Tick_. _

Ravenkit gazed at the large hand on the clock, anxious for it to finally point at the forty-five. He didn't really know how to read a clock, but the tuxedo tom noticed that when the small hand was on the one, and the big hand was on the forty-five, recess always started then.

Ravenkit's gaze was attracted to Petalkit's white-tipped tail, flicking irritably as she stared at the clock too. Sighing with frustration, Petalkit picked up her picture book and started reading. Ravenkit smiled a little. If he was good at anything, it was patience. He turned, and flipped over his test. They had to write all the letters in the alphabet, capitalized and lower-cased, and the numbers, one through one hundred.

Glancing back up at the clock, Ravenkit bit his lip upon seeing the hand one tick-mark away from the forty-five. Just a little bit longer.

Finally, the moment came. Mrs. Nose took her phone out of her pocket, took a quick glance at the screen, and announced, "Time's up, class! Please leave your papers on your desk; I will come and pick it up."

"Finally!" the tuxedo tom her Petalkit mutter.

Carpkit frowned. "Already? I only just wrote down twenty-eight!"

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Nose replied, taking his paper off his desk. The brown tabby twitched his ear nervously. After all the tests have been collected, Mrs. Nose opened her mouth to speak, but Badgerkit beat her to it.

"_RECESS TIME!_" he screeched, dashing to the door. The teacher caught him by the scruff of his neck.

"Not so fast. It's an indoor recess today. Temperature dropped below fifteen degrees. Inside for us," she told them.

"But we were 'posed to do tag today!" the small black tom whined.

"Well, there are plenty of things to do in here. You could. . . draw, for example," the teacher suggested.

Shrewkit raised his paw in the air.

"Yes, Shrewkit?"

"Can we sleep?" he squeaked.

"I guess so," Mrs. Nose conceded.

Shrewkit's head plopped on the desk almost instantly, erupting small giggles throughout the class.

"What 'bout a drawing contest?" Carpkit suggested, winking at Ravenkit's sister, Vixenkit. The WindClan she-kit rolled her eyes.

"Good idea!" Flykit piped up. Once Mrs. Nose gave her nod of approval, the two toms passed out white paper and crayons, markers, and colored pencils. Waspkit even woke up Shrewkit so he could join in.

Some of the kits seemed already half way done with their drawings when Ravenkit got his piece of paper. He glanced around the room, looking for inspiration. His amber eyes were drawn to the drawings on Mrs. Nose's desk, made by her first grade kits, Flowerkit, Vinekit, and the most impressive drawings belonged to Greenkit.

An idea popping in his brain, Ravenkit set to work. Grabbing a dark grey marker, he scribbled away. A large grey figure of a cat was depicted on the paper, with rather short whiskers and tail, and slightly crossed eyes. Below the drawing, he wrote: "Mz. Nuse is tha bestest teecha erver. Form Ravenkit."

The small tuxedo tom sat back, admiring his work. Suddenly, Carpkit called, "Every peep! Bring your drawing to be judged!" The class slowly shuffled to the rainbow carpet, and Ravenkit added his drawing along to a line of others.

Carpkit cleared his throat. "Okay, so um, we're gonna do a thing, where we um, we do this thing that I think is called vot-" Mrs. Nose cut him off.

"That sounds wonderful, dear, but perhaps you should let me explain it." Carpkit blushed, and sat down.

"Alright," the black she-cat began. "Here's how this is going to work. Everyone has to pick their favorite drawing, but it can't be their own. There is a number written below each drawing. Write down the number of your favorite drawing, but only write down one number. The kit with the most cats that like their drawing wins."

Silently, the kits padded down the line. Ravenkit held back a giggle. First was Waspkit's drawing, a multi-colored cat with a ridiculously large-toothed smile and demented eyes, and below it said, "I luv U Mises Nos," with Waspkit's vertical signature on the side.

Next was Flykit's, a fat blue cat with fly wings with tiny eyes that said, "you ar th best teacher evah! Bie Flykit to Msr. Nus." Ravenkit snorted. MY BROTHER. . .

Beside Flykit's was his sister, Vixenkit's, a blue cat with purple legs, no paws or whiskers, and an orange head. Below it said, "Mr. nosee da deast techter evr! fom. vixeenKitt." Ravenkit facepawed. _You'd expect my sister knew how to spell her own name._

Badgerkit's occurred next in line. He drew cat with a circle body, circular legs, and a circle for a tail and green tabby stripes and scary purple eyes with dilated pupils and extremely long whiskers. It said on his drawing: "HiMɿƨ.Иoƨɘ!" In the corner, it said "ᙠɒbǫɘɿʞiƚ." Ravenkit looked at the drawing thoughtfully. It _was_ very amusing. . .

After Badgerkit's drawing was Petalkit's. A fair-looking blue cat sat in the middle, with sketchy trees around it. It said, "Youare tha beast Mrs. Nuse. Form Petalkit." Ravenkit paused thoughtfully. It probably had the best quality out of the ones he had seen so far,  
>but the others were by far more amusing.<p>

Shrewkit drew a sloppy brown cat with an even sloppier signature, right in the center of the paper. In small print he wrote: "you are the bestest teachar catsy in ze world!" Ravenkit moved on. Not the best drawing ever.

Honeykit had two drawings. It was on both sides of the paper, and the first drawing looked more like a cloud then a cat. It said, "Te fuffyeyest cat iver. from~ tikyenoH." On the back, in pencil, she drew "X-rai offy fuffyeyest cat iver ssese." A cat with random bones in random places was drawn, with a brain shaped like an octopus. Ravenkit winced. _I hope Mrs. Nose doesn't see that. . ._

Finally, Ravenkit came across the most admired drawing in the class: Carpkit's. The only kit not gathered around him was (unsurprisingly) Vixenkit, who was scowling at him at her desk. Ravenkit pushed through the crowd to peek at the picture. A fairly good ginger-and-white cat was in the middle of the paper, surrounded by flowers. It had a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail tip. Ravenkit suddenly understood why Vixenkit sat frowning at her desk.

A small arrow pointed to the cat saying VIXENKIT, and below Carpkit wrote: "I love Vixenkit because Vixenkit is pretty! She is kind and thoughtful too!" Ravenkit blinked. No doubt the teacher helped him with spelling.

In the end, Ravenkit decided to vote for Waspkit's, which he thought was the funniest. Nobody was voting for Petalkit's, to Ravenkit's surprise. Once everyone had voted, Mrs. Nose called them to the center of the room. She put on her spectacles and studied the results, then announced, "Unfortunately, tied for third with no votes are Badgerkit, Shrewkit, and Petalkit."

Badgerkit sighed with disappointment, and Shrewkit started sniffling at this piece of news. Ravenkit hoped that he didn't react to this like he did to other things that made him sad, or it was only a matter of time before he'd rush out of the room bawling.

"In second are Honeykit, Vixenkit-" Carpkit sat up straighter when the teacher announced Vixenkit's name "-and Ravenkit. Tied for first place with two votes are-" the kits started pounding on the ground, creating a drum roll. "Waspkit, Flykit, and Carpkit! Congratulations, toms!"

When she called his name, Waspkit jumped up and screeched, "I won! I won!"

"Not so fast," Mrs. Nose purred, but glanced worriedly in Shrewkit's direction. Shrewkit turned and dashed out of the classroom, tears streaming down his face, just as Minnowtail padded in. She glanced at Shrewkit with concern on her face before meowing, "What are we doing in here?"

"We just finished doing a drawing contest," Ravenkit mewed, holding up his picture. "The winners are Flykit, Carpkit, and Waspkit. The kits in second place are Honeykit, Vixenkit and me, and the cats in last place are Badgerkit, Shrewkit, and Petalkit."

Minnowtail padded around the class, observing the kits drawings. When she reached Petalkit's desk she took one look at Petalkit's picture and asked, "Petalkit, can I hang your drawing up in my office?"

Petalkit looked rather pleased as she handed Minnowtail her picture. After Minnowtail left the room, Ravenkit heard Flykit whisper to Badgerkit, "She probably did that because she felt bad for Petalkit!"

Badgerkit nodded, eyeing Petalkit with envy. "Recess is over! It's time to clean up for math!" Mrs. Nose announced. Waspkit, who was sitting next to Ravenkit, groaned.

"Already?"

Mrs. Nose quickly wrote something on the whiteboard, and she stepped back so everyone could see. It read 10+90.

"Okay everyone, I'd like you all to copy this down on your paper. When you have the answer, raise your paw and I'll call on you." _Okay, so if 1+9=10, 10+90 must equal. . .?_ Ravenkit quickly scribbled down the answer on his paper and raised his paw.

After a long time of math, the bell finally rang. "Okay class, school day's over! Get your backpacks, and wait to be dismissed!" Mrs. Nose exclaimed. Ravenkit grabbed his backpack out of his cupboard that he shared with Waspkit, and sat down at his desk. Soon the kits were dismissed and Ravenkit hurried to catch the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Rest assured, next chapter will be <em>way<em> more chaotic. Let's just say that some cats find the catnip. . . **

**_Aaanywaaaay_, how about a Guess-That-Cat? For a Carpkit plushie!**

**This cat is will be the next P.O.V. cat. This cat is Crowfeather's daughter's mother's sister's mentor's second oldest son's tabby son. ( It's a cat that has had a perspective in this story so far.)**


	7. Chapter 5

REPLY TO REVIEWS

Petalspalsh: Thanks! :}

leefpool: Thanks! And the answer shall be revealed! :P

Tea and Gingersnaps: Carp and Shrew are one of my favorites too. And close guess, but the answer is actually Waspkit.

Booklady1017: Thank you! Raven and Wasp are cute :3 I think you'll really enjoy this chappie :P

Note from Petalsplash

This, by far, was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Enjoy, my pretties!

* * *

><p>Waspkit bit into his muffin, relishing the tangy mouse flavor. It was already 7:32, and he had to be at school by 8:00.<p>

"Waspkit, please finish up!" he heard his mom, Daisy, call. He shoved his muffin into in his mouth, and raced upstairs to brush his teeth and fur. Badgerkit and Shrewkit had already finished brushing their teeth, and had moved onto groom their fur. Waspkit squeezed his mouse-flavored toothpaste on his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth. He really liked mice, if if you didn't notice. After he finished licking down his fur, he raced downstairs, put his take-home folder in his backpack, put it on, and ran out of the house just in time to see the bus arrive at the bus stop.

The golden tabby tom gasped as he flopped down in his seat. The leather shifted, and he turned, noticing Petalkit, who sat next to him, scooting away. "What?" he asked. Petalkit pointed at the seat.

"There's water there. You apparently didn't close the lid of your water bottle tight enough."

"I thought RiverClan cats _liked_ to get wet," he said as he wiped it off.

Petalkit sighed. "Again, another RiverClan stereotype. I do, but wet cat fur isn't something I like bumping into. You see, some cats are drypaws, and they don't-"

"Whatever," Waspkit cut her off. Petalkit looked offended, but let him change the subject.

"Can you believe we're already almost done with the year?"

Petalkit nodded. "Well since a school year's only two months, yes. Troutstream said there's only one week left of school before our one week of summer break."

"Huh," was all Waspkit could think to say.

The bus pulled up to the school, and everyone stood up to rush off. After entering his classroom, he sat down in his desk and read the board. It said:  
><strong>MORNING WORK:<strong>  
><strong>1. DO MATH SHEET ON DESK<strong>  
><strong>2. WRITE IN JOURNAL LETTER S, LOWERCASE AND CAPITAL.<strong>  
><strong>3. READ YOUR BOOK OR DRAW.<strong>

Waspkit glanced down at his desk. The first problem on the page was _7+3. SSo seven plus one equals eight, and eight plus one equals nine. Nine plus one equals ten, so seven plus three must equal ten!_ The other problem was the exact same, but it read 3+7. After doing that problem, he slid the sheet of paper into his desk and pulled out his JOLLY PHONICS book, and copied down the letter S in his journal. Soon, the whole class finished, and it was Station Time, when the class switched from activity to activity with their table.

While playing at the sand box in Station Time with Ravenkit and Petalkit, Waspkit heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Mrs. Nose racing over to it, and saw Greenkit holding a box.

"Greenkit!" Mrs. Nose exclaimed, delighted to see her daughter. "What're these?"

"Cupcakes," Greenkit answered sweetly, passing them to her mother. "Me, Vinekit and Flowerkit made them yesterday when you went grocery shopping."

"How sweet," Mrs. Nose purred as she examined the cupcakes. "I'll go back to class now. Hope you enjoy them! They're mouse flavored," Greenkit added. After closing the door, Mrs. Nose returned holding the box of cupcakes. "We have treats!" she announced.

The class immediately stopped all activity as the rushed over to see the cupcakes. "One at a time," Mrs. Nose purred. Once the class lined up, the teacher started passing cupcakes out. Everyone eagerly munched theirs down, except for Waspkit, who wanted to save it for later by putting it on his desk, and Carpkit, who mumbled, "I don't really like mouse."

Soon, they were all back to their stations. But as Waspkit built his sandcastle, he couldn't help feel something was off. He didn't know why, but his instincts were telling him to leave the room as fast as he could. Turning to look for Ravenkit and Petalkit to ask them if they had that feeling to, he froze to what he saw. Petalkit lay down in the middle of the sand box, opening her mouth wide as Ravenkit poured sand into it, both of them giggling.

"Umm. . . guys?" Waspkit asked.

Both of them whipped their heads around to stare at Waspkit at exactly the same time, freaking him out a little. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ravenkit said with a British accent, still pouring sand on Petalkit's face. "Do you want a turn?"

Petalkit nodded encouragingly. "Umm. . . No thanks. . ."

"Suit your self," Ravenkit said with the British accent and shrugged, and continued pouring sand.

Weirded out, Waspkit got out of the sandbox, and ran into the Supreme Lollipop Lickers of Potato.

"Thanks StarClan!" the gold-and-black tom exclaimed. "Badgerkit, bro, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Badgerkit replied, gazing at Honeykit.

"Her. She's the most prettiestest she-cat that I've ever seen," he sighed. Honeykit giggled.

"No, seriously, what's happening?"

"We're getting married!" Honeykit announced, falling into Badgerkit's paws.

"Umm. . ." Waspkit dashed over to the teacher. "Mrs. Nose?" he asked.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Nose gazed down from her desk. "Are Badgerkit and Honeykit allowed to get married?" he wondered.

"Wait, what?" Mrs. Nose stood, and padded over to the two mentioned kits. "What're you doing?" she demanded, as they licked each other in front of her.

"Getting married," Badgerkit answered, not even looking up.

"First off all, that's not how it works, and second, WHAT?"

Badgerkit turned to look at Mrs. Nose, and Waspkit gasped. Badgerkit's pupils were HUGE. Mrs. Nose ran over to the cupcake box, and broke open a cupcake. Carefully, with her claw, she plucked out one of many slices of. . . "Catmint," she confirmed, sniffing it.

"Greenkit, what did I tell you about baking without adult supervision?" she cursed.

"I'll just dispose of these, and hopefully the effects will ware off," she said, turning around toward the trash. But suddenly, right in front of her, stood Shrewkit. "No no no, the cupcakes stay. They are good. You NEED one, Mrs. Nose."

Fumbling, the black she-cat pulled out her phone, and turned the camera on, filming the situation. "Shrewkit, please move."

But Shrewkit's eyes were all for the camera. He ran up, snatched it out of her paws, and licked it. "Oooh, you're pretty, phone. The newest update. The IPaw Five. I've always wanted you. . ." Shrewkit purred, licking the device.

"As for you," Shrewkit turned back to the teacher. "How dare you keep my beautiful darling captive! Attack!"

"Wait, what? Shrewkit, I-" but Mrs. Nose broke off, for from behind her, leapt Badgerkit and Honeykit, knocking the teacher down. Shrewkit shoved a cupcake in Mrs. Nose's mouth. "This is what you get for attacking my precious!" he snarled, cuddling her IPaw Five. Waspkit shuddered, helpless, as he watched Mrs. Nose swallow the cupcake. He ran to the middle of the rainbow rug, not looking back, and called, "Is anyone her still sane!?"

Carpkit raised a paw and smiled guiltily, but he seemed to be enjoying everything, for he was getting massaged by none other than Vixenkit. Whirling around, he saw Shrewkit preparing to marry himself to the phone and Honeykit to Badgerkit, while Ravenkit walked on the other side of the room, holding paws with Mrs. Nose.

Petalkit stumbled over to Waspkit, sand still on her face, her blue eyes dilated and slightly crossed, but mostly gazing in Ravenkit and Mrs. Nose's direction, and sighed. "I can see what's happening."

"What?" Waspkit wondered, following her gaze and staring at the 'couple.'

"And they don't have a clue."

The gold-and-black tom frowned, puzzled. "Who?"

"They'll fall in love and heeere's the bottom line: our trio's down to two!" Waspkit whipped around, and saw Flykit leaning against Petalkit, a ridiculous smile playing on his face.

"Are you and Petalkit even friends?" Waspkit demanded, but Flykit just kept standing there and smiling.

"Oook-" Waspkit began, trying to say 'okay,' but broke off when Petalkit interrupted him. Jan 10"The sweet caress of twilight! There's _magic_ in the air! And with all this romaaaantic atmosphere, disaster's in the aaaaair!" Waspkit tried to tell her it wasn't anytime close to twilight, but she wouldn't listen.

"Can you feel, the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once, in peeerfect harmony, with all it's living things!" Flykit and Petalkit sang. Flykit dashed behind Ravenkit's back and whispered, "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me!"

"She should!" Waspkit tried to protest, but the kits seemed to be oblivious.

"He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide! Why won't he be the king I know he is; the king I see insiiiiiide!" Petalkit sang softly behind their teacher.

"Ravenkit? King? Petalkit, are you feeling okay?" Waspkit called, but once again she ignored him.

"Can you feel, the love tonight, the peace the evening brings? The world for once, in peeerfect harmony, with all it's living things!" the two kits repeated, paws around each other.

Waspkit bit his lip. The scene was staring to worry him.

"CAAN, YOU FEEEL, THE LOOOVE, TONIIIGHT? 'CAUSE THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE! STEALING THROUGH, THE NIIIIGHT'S UNCERTAINTIES, LOVE IS WHERE THEY ARE!" they harmonized.

"And iiif, he falls, in loove, tonight," Flykit sniffed.

"It can be assuuumed," Petalkit sighed.

"His carefree days, with _us_, are history," Flykit whimpered.

"In short, our pal, is dooooooomed!" And with that, they burst into tears. Waspkit face-pawed.

"How is Ravenkit doomed? When this is over, nothing bad'll happen to him, right?" Waspkit asked uncertainly.

"Oh no, he's not the doomed pal," Petalkit assured him, fixing him with her piercing blue gaze.

"H-he's not? Erm, then who is?" Waspkit said, backing away slowly.

Petalkit smiled, and with the dilated pupils, Waspkit was sure it was an image he'd never get out of his mind.

"Y_ou_ are."

And before Waspkit could scream, Flykit pounced on him from behind, and shoved a catmint cupcake in his mouth. The second he swallowed, Waspkit's world went black.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Waspkit asked, gazing up at the light of- Petalkit's living room?<p>

He glanced around groggily, and noticed he wasn't the only one there. His whole kindergarten class was there, including the mothers and Mrs. Nose. Petalkit, Honeykit, and Carpkit sat around their kitchen table, nibbling on fish sandwiches, though Carpkit seemed to be the only one enjoying it. At the bar part of the kitchen sat Troutstream, and Swallowtail, passing Pinenose tea to sip. Ravenkit and Flykit were asleep on the recliner, while Vixenkit sat below the chair building something with Legos. Waspkit's brothers, Shrewkit and Badgerkit, were on the couch, snoring.

"Are you awake?" Waspkit turned to see the cream blob of his mother, Daisy. He blinked, and his vision cleared up.

"Mommy? What's going on?" he asked. Daisy sighed.

"As you probably figured out, Greenkit accidentally put catmint in the cupcakes she made. When you and none of your none of your classmates didn't come home on the bus, Troutstream called from school and said she went to check on the kindergarten room with Carpkit and found all of you asleep on the rainbow rug. Troutstream accessed the school's security camera system, and got the video of what happened. Once the other kits wake up, we'll watch it all together."

In the back of Waspkit's mind, he wondered why Carpkit followed normal schedule, but was too tired to think on it. He lay on the couch, bit from squirrel jerky Daisy brought for him and his brothers, and time seemed to fly. Soon all the kits were awake in the living room, and Waspkit felt a shiver go up his spine as Troutstream inserted the disc in the TV.

* * *

><p>After watching the video, Waspkit didn't learn much. Ravenkit and Pinenose's expressions were hilarious, though. Apparently Carpkit was the only one who hadn't had a cupcake, and decided to cherish his moment with Vixenkit. Petalkit was shocked when she saw what she and Flykit did to Waspkit, though Flykit seemed to take it all in easily. Badgerkit kept shooting Honeykit dirty looks when he found out he got 'married' to her along with the teacher and Ravenkit.<p>

Shrewkit, who happened to be sitting next to Pinenose's IPaw Five, turned to glare at it when he realized he had 'married' a camera. He suddenly attacked the phone and threw it on the floor, as Pinenose gasped in horror. Waspkit watched as his brother leapt off the couch, onto the camera and started banging it against the floor.

"Shrewkit!" Troutstream screeched, "Stop that this instant!"

Shrewkit reluctantly stopped trying to destroy the phone camera, and set it down on the table next to the couch. "Toms, we should probably go now," Daisy announced, gathering up her kittens. Waspkit nodded, and together his littermates and he walked out the door, got into the car, and drove on home in silence.

* * *

><p>In case anyone was wondering, an IPaw is the equivalent of an IPhone. Also, you've met all our narrators! The P.O.V.s will only be from Flowerkit, Petalkit, Waspkit, and Ravenkit's perspectives.<p>

**Guess-That-Cat!**

Who is Tigerstars son's, sister's, mate's, mentor?

Reward? A Flykit plushie!


	8. Chapter 6

**Leefpool:** **Thanks! :)**

**Goldenseal: It's okay.**

**Booklady1017: Thank you! :p**

**Guest: Thanks! :D It was Petalsplash's idea.**

**Sunburstkitty: Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Waspkit:** Hi everyone!

**Pebblewish:** Your supposed to do the disclaimer.

**Waspkit:** Why?

**Petalsplash:** Because it's necessary.

**Waspkit:** I don't even know what the disclaimer is!

**Pebblewish:** okay, Ravenkit, you do the disclaimer.

**Ravenkit:** Neither Pebblewish or Petalsplash own Warriors.

**Petalsplash:** Thank you Ravenkit.

**Pebblewish:** Let the chapter begin!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

Petalkit woke in the middle of the next night to the sound of paws scurrying down the steps. She crept out of bed, and carefully peeked out of her door to see the tabby form of Carpkit disappearing into the kitchen. Quietly, she padded down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone else, unlike he was being. As she padded into the kitchen, she saw Carpkit furiously scribbling with crayons and munching on fish-cookies that he had stolen from on top of the refrigerator.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" she demanded quietly.

Carpkit jumped. "Oh! Petalkit, it's you. I'm drawing." Carpkit answered.

"Drawing what?" Petalkit wondered.

"Pictures of Vixenkit," he whispered.

Petalkit face-pawed. "Really? At midnight?"

Carpkit nodded sheepishly, and began writing a message below the picture of Vixenkit with wings like an angel. It read, _Vixenkit is the_ _prettest cat evr. She is as prety as an angle._ Then, after finishing the message, Carpkit added the picture to a pile of papers that all had different pictures of Vixenkit, and different messages. "How many pictures do have in the pile?" Petalkit questioned, staring at the pile."

"Oh, just seventeen." Carpkit replied.

"SEVENTEEN!?" Petalkit exclaimed, surprised. "How long have you been up?"

"Since Mom went to bed."

"Then what were you doing upstairs?"

"Looking at my other three pictures to make sure I drew Vixenkit the same in all my pictures."

"What are ya gonna do with all those pictures?"

"Give them to Vixenkit."

"Will she accept them?"

"Of course she-" Carpkit's expression shifted as quickly as a chameleon: pompous to wonder to horrified all in a heartbeat. "What if she doesn't like them?!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Petalkit put her paw to his mouth. His eyes got wide, and he nodded, and only after making sure there were no noises did she take her paw away.

"You know what?" Petalkit straightened, looking Carpkit in the eye.

"No, I don't."

"You're forlorn," she asserted, turning away from her brother. Carpkit sighed.

"You seriously need to stop getting word-a-day calendars. You _know_ I don't know what that means!"

"Forlorn: an adjective; first definition; pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely, as in 'forlorn figures at bus stops.' Second definition; unlikely to succeed or be fulfilled, or hopeless. Example in 'a forlorn attempt to escape.' It dates back to the sixteenth century."

Carpkit rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Feline Dictionary. And, I suppose _you_ could come up with a better plan to reach my goals?"

"About time you asked for help! But first ask yourself: what _are_ your goals?" Petalkit inquired.

"This is ridiculous."

"Fine," Petalkit took a few steps, heading back to her room. "But don't blame me when I say I told you so when Vixenkit gets a crush on another tom," she glanced at him pointedly out of the corner of her eye.

The small brown tabby sighed in defeat. "Knock yourself out." Petalkit smirked. She half dragged, half guided him to the living room and shoved him in a chair facing opposite of hers, where she put on a pair of spectacles, with a notepad and pencil in her paw.

"Now, I'll repeat my last question: what are your goals?"

"To get Vixenkit to like me back," he said flatly.

"TSK TSK," Petalkit groaned as she shook her head. "Say it with conviction!"

"To get Vixenkit to like me back!" he said clearly.

Petalkit nodded. "Good. But HOW to do that is the question."

Carpkit looked thoughtful, then exclaimed, "Well I don't know how she-cats minds work!"

Petalkit smiled. "That's where_ I_ come in."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Carpkit said. "You want me to pretend to like a different she-cat and see how Vixenkit reacts? But who should I choose? What if Vixenkit's glad I forgot about her? What if she never wants me back?"<p>

Petalkit shrugged. "If she really hates you that much then you're doomed anyway, but I don't think she _hates_ you. She just finds your presence unbearable."

"Oh, okay." Carpkit nodded, satisfied. Petalkit glanced out the window, waiting for the bus to come to deliver them to their first day of the first grade.

"You know," Petalkit mewed, growing thoughtful. "The cat you pretend to like doesn't _have_ to be in our grade."


	9. Chapter 7

**Leefpool: Thank you! :P**

**Sunburstkitty: No, Petal and I plan to center the point of views around just Flowerkit, Waspkit, Petalkit, and Ravenkit; kinda like an ambassador from each Clan. Maybe during a few special occasions we'll make exceptions, but it'll mostly be around these four. And you'll find out who he (more likely Petalkit XD) chooses in this chappie!**

**Booklady1017: Thanks :P**

**MoonshineMisty: Hello Misty! And thanks!**

**Amazing Auburn: Just wait until this chappie! :D**

**Sorry! I forgot to give out plushies last chapter! Jumbo Flykit plushies to Goldenseal and Guest! *throws plushies***

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Shrewkit: *scoots on stage* *clears throat* Uhh . . .**

**Pebblewish: *glances at script* Come on, Shrewkit! You can do it!**

**Petalsplash: *bites nails with suspense* **

**Shrewkit: Uh, hey guys. Um, I know I'm not in this chapter but, uh, Petalsplash and Pebblewish wanted me to tell you that, erm, they don't own ****_Warriors_****. Erin Hunter does. *voice goes really high and quiet* So, um, yeah. . .**

**Pebblewish: *gestures for Shrewkit to continue***

**Shrewkit: *proceeds to talk in high quiet voice* Enjoy the chapter . . . *passes out***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

"Flowerkit, wake up! It's your first day of second grade!"

Flowerkit blinked her eyes open and leapt out of her bed, excited, not to mention slightly nervous for her first day. She glanced around to see who had spoken, and jumped in surprise to see Flykit poking his head in her window.

"What in _StarClan_ are you doing?!" she asked, confused and weirded out.

"Nothing," he said mysteriously, ducking down and disappeared from sight. THAT WAS WIERD, Flowerkit thought. Shrugging it off, she then raced downstairs, opened up the fridge door, and pulled out an asiago cheese bagel. She stuck the bagel in the toaster, and paced as she waited for it to finish toasting. After a loud pop announced that it was done, she hurriedly stuffed it in her mouth, and glanced over at the clock. Seven-thirty.

_Oh great! I only have five minutes until I have to leave for school! I hope I'm not tardy on my first day of second grade!_ she thought worriedly, and sped up the stairs. She quickly stuck a bright pink flower behind her ear and began packing up her backpack, hastily cramping in her supplies.

"Hurry or we're going to be late, Flowerkit!" Flowerkit heard Pinenose yell as she raced down the stairs. Flowerkit dashed outside, and hopped into the car, her backpack smacking Vinekit in the face.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry!" Flowerkit exclaimed, buckling up her seat belt. The drive to school was rather short, and as she padded up toward the door of the school, she heard a voice behind her whisper, "_Psst,_ hey! Flowerkit!" She spun around to see Petalkit, and her brother Carpkit standing behind her, avoiding eye contact and looking at his paws.

"Oh, hi Petalkit," she said, "do you need something?" Petalkit nodded.

"Yes, I actually do."

"What?" Flowerkit asked, appearing vaguely surprised.

"I need you to meet me by the swings a recess," the ginger-and-white she-cat replied.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute," Flowerkit said, putting up her paw. "<em>You<em> want _me_ to pretend to like _Carpkit_ so he can get _Vixenkit_ to like him again?" Petalkit nodded, as Carpkit stood behind her, shuffling his paws and avoiding Flowerkit's sharp gaze.

Petalkit's brother raised his paw nervously. "Um, you know, if Flowerkit doesn't want to do this-"

Petalkit whipped around, and proceeded to say in a deadly calm voice, "Carpkit, dear brother, I am tired of you constantly mooning over Vixenkit, and the sooner this problem is resolved, the better it is for everyone else. Now shush and let the she-cats talk it out, or I will personally ensure that you will be toasted in the city hall's new giant toaster and your entrails will be feasted upon by the nearest badger colony."

Carpkit's eyes widened. Flowerkit slowly turned her head to stare at the ginger tabby. There was a pause, and Carpkit opened his mouth, only for Petalkit to interrupt again.

"Don't reply," Petalkit advised. "Just looked frightened and scuttle."

Carpkit's jaws opened once again, but then his sister's word obviously sank in. Turning, slowly at first, he began to walk away, but under Petalkit's piercing blue gaze, his pace quickened, and soon he was sprinting. _Is scariness genetic in her family . . . ?_ Flowerkit wondered, recalling the incident with Troutstream and the cop.

Turning back to Flowerkit, Petalkit smiled cheerfully and clapped her paws. "You were saying?"

"Uhh. . ." Flowerkit faltered. "Um, but what about Pricklekit and Talonkit? What will they think when I walk off with a tom that's a grade younger than us? What if after this whole thing they feel rejected and don't care about me anymore?"

Petalkit shrugged. "If I were you I'd be _glad_ to get rid of toms mooning over me."

"But you're _not_ me!" Flowerkit protested. "They're all my friends and that's how I want it to stay." Petalkit looked at Flowerkit curiously.

"Are you sure they're nothing more than friends to you? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but it seems as if they want to get out of the 'friend-zone'," the ginger-and-white tabby pointed out. Flowerkit looked down at her paws, blushing.

"Well, um, yeah, I think," she sputtered.

"Then what do you have to worry about? If they're only friends to you, then why should you be worried that they'll hate you after they find out you're dating Carpkit? They should respect your decisions and acquiesce." Petalkit asked with a pointed look. She then took out a small notepad and put a 'check' next to a word, but quickly shoved it back in her pocket. Flowerkit stomped her paw in frustration. _Why do RiverClan cats have to be so persuasive?_

"_Fine._ You're right, fine. I'll pretend to like Carpkit."

"Really?" Petalkit blurted, ears pricked with surprise. "I mean- yeah."

"But I won't forget this. You owe me a big one, Petalkit," Flowerkit mewed with warning, as she started turning.

Petalkit nodded. "Okay. Oh, and Flowerkit," Flowerkit turned.

"Thanks. Really. You don't know how grateful I am. I won't forget this either."

* * *

><p>"Sooo . . . Carpkit, what's your, uh, favorite, erm, food?" Flowerkit asked him, avoiding his gaze. It had been two days since the conversation with Petalkit, and after contemplating how to go about this, Flowerkit finally decided to sit down on the swing and get to know her- ugh- 'BOYFRIEND' better; or, as Petalkit simply put it, 'bonding.' Flowerkit shuddered.<p>

"Carp," Carpkit replied, also not looking at Flowerkit. _Whoop-de-doo_, Flowerkit thought.

"What about you?"

"I like flowers."

Carpkit's head snapped up. "Really?"

Flowerkit rolled her eyes. "No, it's frogs."

Carpkit grimaced, but tried to hide it almost immediately. "It had to be ShadowClan," she caught him mutter under his breath.

Flowerkit pretended not to hear. Suddenly she heard a crunching on the wood chips, and glanced up to see- dear StarClan- _Vixenkit_ approaching.

"Hey Flowerkit," Vixenkit greeted the tortie, not acknowledging the light brown tabby beside her. "What's up?"

"Flowerkit's my girlfriend now," Carpkit blurted out.

"_I beg your pardon?_" Vixenkit coughed.

"Is that . . . a problem?" Carpkit asked, looking at the WindClan she-cat innocently.

Vixenkit cooled almost immediately, and if Carpkit weren't looking at her strangely, Flowerkit would have believed that she had imagined her outburst. "Oh no, not at all," Vixenkit mewed, before sharply turning around and padding away.

Flowerkit turned back to Carpkit, and there was another long, awkward silence. "What's your favorite color?" Flowerkit finally asked.

"Yellow-green. Like my eyes," Carpkit replied. _Can you believe this guy?_

"Oh, mine's pink," Flowerkit meowed.

Suddenly the bell rang and both kits looked rather relieved. Getting off his swing, Carpkit said, "Meet me at Cappuccino's Coffee Shop tonight at seven-thirty."

Flowerkit nodded, turned, and raced toward the school, not buoyant at all with the upcoming 'date'.

* * *

><p>Flowerkit had a very lousy day in school on that first day. Talonkit had heard Carpkit invite her to the coffee shop and had seen her nod, and even though he seemed apathetic, she couldn't help but notice the distance he kept from her and the few words spoken between him and the tortie. Talonkit had immediately leaned over and whispered in his brother Pricklekit's ear, so even he started drawing or reading whenever she came near, and communicated with only small nods and grunts. That did not help with her morose mood.<p>

Also, Flowerkit had trouble concentrating on the task at paw. She became very annoyed when in math, Fishkit, who sat beside to her, kept asking if she was all right, the concerned and pitying look in his orange-amber eyes quickly becoming vexatious. She subsequently yelled at him to shut up, and she felt a sick satisfaction at seeing the expression in his eyes change to one of hurt and bewilderment. Mrs. Stream immediately sent her to the principal's office, her demeanor fierce. So there she was, sitting in the principal's office, not even half-listening to Minnowtail's lecture.

When she finally finished, Minnowtail scribbled on a yellow note to give to her parents reporting her 'bad behavior.' If she weren't already in trouble, Flowerkit would have rolled her eyes. Then she was sent back to her class, and her stomach clenched when she walked the hall of shame upon seeing all the pairs of eyes in the classroom turn on her as she creaked open the door. And as the cherry on top, her locker was stuck at the end of the day. Oh joy.

By the time she had forced her locker open and hauled her backpack out, the bus had left. So she had to go to the kindergarten room and explain her situation to Pinenose.

Thus, she had to wait half-an-hour before her mother finished tidying up her room and was ready to drive her home, Pinenose and her daughter had a nice long 'chat' involving a lot of scolding and yelling about her behavior in class. Then the second she stepped in her home she was put in time out. All in all, it was absolutely atrocious.

* * *

><p>Once she finally completed her chores in payment for her actions at school, Flowerkit wearily padded into the coffee shop looking for Carpkit, but instead saw Petalkit sitting at a table, her front paws crossed, a cool expression on her face. Flowerkit found it infuriating as she stiffly walked and pulled out a chair to sit by the ginger tabby.<p>

"Where's Carpkit?" she asked, teeth clenched.

"I have no idea," she replied mildly. "I believe he may be hiding."

Flowerkit sighed exasperatedly, and padded away to search for Carpkit as Petalkit pulled out a book and began reading. After awhile of searching all around the coffee shop, Flowerkit finally spotted Carpkit hiding underneath one of the tables, looking up at her with round amber eyes and padded up to him.

"Are you hiding from someone?" she inquired casually, padding up to him.

Carpkit shrugged, looking guilty and embarrassed, and got out from under the table. Flowerkit turned and padded to the front desk where a tan she-cat with white patches was sitting, scanning through her IPaw Six. "Excuse me," Flowerkit said, making the she-cat look up from her phone, "how long of a wait for a table of two?"

"Oh," the tan she-cat mewed, "we have a few open right now." Turning to a small calico she-cat, the tan she-cat added, "Doughnut, take them to table number thirteen."

"Sure Cappuccino," Doughnut replied, then turned to face Carpkit and Flowerkit. "Right this way, please." Flowerkit and Carpkit followed Donut to a small table in the corner of the coffee shop where they quickly sat down, Carpkit awkwardly pulling Flowerkit's chair out for her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Donut asked.

"I would like a kid's cocoa, extra whipped cream," Flowerkit responded.

"What about you?" Donut asked, looking at Carpkit. "I'd like a glass of chocolate milk," Carpkit replied. Donut nodded and quickly scribbled their orders her piece of paper, then glanced up at them again. "Would you like a meal, or just a desert?"

"Just a desert, a brownie, please," Flowerkit answered.

"Me too," Carpkit added. Donut nodded and quickly walked toward the kitchen. "So we go to a _coffee_ shop and you get _chocolate milk?_" Flowerkit demanded as Donut entered the kitchen. Carpkit shrugged. "It's not _only_ a coffee shop. It was on the menu for a reason," he pointed out.

"Speaking of which, you _are_ paying for this, right?" Flowerkit asked dubiously.

"Uh, yeah, I-" the brown tabby fumbled around in his pocket "have some money right here."

"Is it a loan from Petalkit?" Flowerkit asked flatly.

"Um, maybe . . . but can you believe she charges interest? She shouldn't even know what interest is!" he protested.

"So it is a loan?"

". . . Kind of. . ."

Flowerkit sighed and rested her head on her paws, not impressed.

_StarClan, save me now._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note from Petalspalsh:<span>_**

**Hey guys! As you probably noticed, we included some kittypet OCs in this chapter! So you can guess what that means *drum roll* OC submission time! If you want one of your OCs to be incorporated into this story, please fill out the form below:**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age: (like kit-aged, apprentice-aged, warrior-aged, etc.)**

**Appearance: (include accessories they may like wearing, ex: necklace, bracelet, flower behind ear)**

**Personality: (please elaborate the best you can for this)**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Occupation/ Future Occupation: (please emphasize here if they are one of the potential Junior High classmates)**

**Family: (only necessary if you submit more than one OC, or if you would like them to be family with one of the loners/rogues/kittypets already mentioned)**

**Extra: (optional)**

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **

· **We will only accept kittypet, rogue, and loner OCs. Clan cat OCs will not be admitted.**

· **If you submit a form and only include the name, description, and very vague details, we cannot use your OC in this story. Please fill out the whole form.**

· **We will be accepting OCs for Middle School, or Junior High, so if you wish to submit potential classmates, please make sure we know that, and be my guest!**

· **It may take a while, but we will try to include your OC in the story the best we can. Thank you!**

**Time for a Guess-That-Cat!**

** Sneezepaw's brother's mother's apprentice's son.**

**Reward? Carpkit plushie!**

**R & R!**

**~Pebblewish**


	10. Chapter 8

**winxclubfan1: Thanks for submitting Bread! We'll use him :P**

**XxGamergirlxX: Thank you for submitting Jet! We'll fit him in, but he can't be a warrior kit; he'll live in Kittypettown.**

**sunburstkitty: Way smarter then real life, indeed!**

**leefpool: Thanks! And here's the next chappie :D**

**The guess-that-cat is Carpkit, buit no one got it right :(**

**Note from Petalsplash:**

**Heh heh heh. . . I like the new characters introduced in this chappie. They _totally_ don't have anything in common *winka ****winka*. So if you notice any coincidence, tell me ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

***Pebblewish and Petalspalsh sitting in a chair, Pebblewish playing on the IPhone and Petalsplash reading something with her spectacles* **

***Greenkit enters room but remains unnoticed***

**Greenkit: _Ahem._**

**Petalsplash: *jumps***

**Petalsplash: Oh! Hello! Are you here to audition for disclaimer?**

**Greenkit: I already won the audition… I'm here to _do_ the disclaimer.**

**Petalsplash: Psst, Pebbley!**

**Pebblewish: *jumps up* Oh, sorry Greenkit! Do your, uh… thing.**

***Greenkit writes in bubble letters on white board: PEBBLE AND PETAL DON'T OWN WARRIORS***

**Petalspalsh: Ah, there we go! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Flowerkit was in her house at midnight, the red number on the clock reading 12:04. As she creaked open her door, wincing at the seemingly loud <em>screech<em> it made, she turned, heading the bathroom, when she suddenly heard a light rapping at the front door. She froze in her steps, her eyes flicking around nervously, impatiently waiting for her vision to adjust to the darkness. Without thinking of waking up her parents to answer the door, she quickly tip-toed down the stairs, and in slow motion, reached for the handle of the door, and in a jerking movement, flung it open. No one was there.

"Hello?" Flowerkit whispered nervously, "Anyone there?"

"Oh, yes," a voice growled, eerily high-pitched, "but you just can't see me." Flowerkit took a nervous step backward, but then she saw it, two gleaming yellow eyes coming closer and closer towards her face.

"Leave me alone!" Flowerkit cried, taking another step away from the monster.

"Oh, _you_ are going to be the tastiest dinner I've had in a long time," the voice crooned, "now come a little closer to me, I won't hurt you."

"But you just said you were going to eat me!" Flowerkit protested, now slightly confused. "_Pinenose!_ Mommy! Please help me!"

"There's no escaping from me now!" the monster snarled. By now the eyes were an inch away from her face, and Flowerkit found herself cornered in near the table of the kitchen, screeching for help. Suddenly the monster leapt toward her, white teeth flashing, and she tightly closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

It never came.

Blinking open her eyes, Flowerkit found herself sitting upright in her bed, her puff-levels at a nine, and her throat dry. Realizing she wasn't dead, the tortie sighed in relief. It had all been a dream. Pulling back her covers, Flowerkit slid out of bed, and turned toward her window, intent on enjoying the birdsong and not, well, being dead. But the sight that greeted her made her jump back in surprise. Flykit was leaning in her window (which was curious, considering she was on the second story of her house), furiously scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What in _StarClan_ do you think you're doing?!" she screeched, coughed, then added, "_Again_?!"

The grey-and-white tom looked up, startled, and opened his mouth then closed it again, and repeated the process, looking like a fish.

"_Well?_" she demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, all he said was: "You smell different when you're awake."

Flowerkit's eye twitched. "_What?_" Flykit shoved his notes in her face.

"No, seriously!" he insisted. "Some studies show that smelling good scents while you sleep can induce happy dreams. Well, I've been thinking, if good smells bring about favorable dreams, then can bad smells cause unpleasant ones?"

"That doesn't explain the stick-person drawing of The Reichenbach Fall. You've been hanging around Petalkit too much. Please tell me she didn't get you into that show like she did Greenkit? And are those Vinekit's socks under my pillow?" Flowerkit sighed.

Flykit's eyes darted back and forth. "That doesn't matter. The important thing is," he said, leaning closer, anticipation and excitement shining in his eyes, "did you dream? Or more importantly, nightmare?"

"You're weird," Flowerkit responded, glancing away as she put her pink morning glory behind her ear.

"So you _did_ have a bad dream! I can tell because cats look away from other cats when they're lying or avoiding a question, and often times they fidget. Also, did you know that when a potato's eyes are the most visible, they can actually-"

"First of all, Flykit," Flowerkit began, "I don't care. And second, you _have_ been watching too much of that show, and you are frankly terrible at deduction."

Flykit looked at her slyly. "So I was wrong?"

"Um, no, but-"

Flykit grinned. "Excellent! Thank you for your time." With that, he let go, and dropped out of her window.

Flowerkit shot up to her paws. "Flykit! No! That's two-" she rushed towards him and looked at the ground, but saw nothing. "Stories?"

For the first time, Flowerkit wondered if Flykit was a super hero in disguise.

As she slowly padded back to her bed, she noticed Flykit's yellow notepad on her dresser. Picking it up, she noticed slanted handwriting under the drawing of Reichenbach Fall. It read: _**This is my note. People leave a note.**_

Growing confused, she flipped the paper over, and groaned. In small letter in cased in parenthesis, it said: (_**P.S., I'm not really dead.**_)

Smiling faintly, the tortie went back to her closet, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought, _maybe not all first-grade toms are that bad._

* * *

><p>When Flowerkit arrived at school, the first thing she noticed was a big box sitting on Ms. Stream's desk. <em>I wonder what that's for?<em>

Clearing her throat, Ms. Stream stood up from her desk and began to speak. "Today in science we are starting a new unit called the butterfly unit. In the butterfly unit we will each be raising our own painted lady caterpillar, and watch the fascinating transformation as it turns into a butterfly."

Scattered _oohs_ and _ahhs_ echoed throughout the class as they gazed fervently at the box, and Flowerkit glanced excitedly over her shoulder at her best friend, Flowerkit of RiverClan.

Ryekit, Flowerkit of RiverClan's brother, raised his paw. "Can we name them?"

"Of course!" Ms. Stream responded.

Soon, Ms. Stream had passed out the caterpillars until they were in a small container on every student's desk. Flowerkit and Flowerkit eagerly bent down to look at theirs, but frowned in disappointment upon seeing their state. "They're really. . . wormy," Flowerkit of RiverClan finally mewed.

Flowerkit of ShadowClan nodded, and added "But they're kinda-" she suddenly broke off with a hacking cough, and Flowerkit of RiverClan glanced at her, concern in her blue eyes. "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Flowerkit croaked. Flowerkit of RiverClan looked suspicious, but didn't press.

After a long time, too long in Flowerkit's opinion, the class finally came up with the names, and for the sake of time, they were allowed to share the names with the class.

"This is Sir Arthur Rory Mycroft Augustus the Third," Flowerkit of RiverClan proudly announced, holding up her caterpillar for the class to behold. _Honestly,_ Flowerkit thought exasperatedly, _isn't there such a thing as a name too long?_

"My caterpillar's name is-" Flowerkit of ShadowClan started, but broke off again, coughing loudly into her elbow. With a concerned face, Ms. Stream meowed, "Flowerkit, honey, perhaps you should-"

"I'm fine," Flowerkit interrupted, and Ms. Stream didn't press.

"His name is Bob."

But the second Flowerkit finished, she immediately started her coughing cycle all over again. Without a word, Troutstream grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it: a nurse's pass.

"I *hack* really don't need *cough* to-"

Ms. Stream cut her off with a stern stare. "Flowerkit, you're not well. You can go to the nurse's on your own, or I can carry you there myself."

Her tail drooping, Flowerkit padded out of the room, into the long walk along the hall of shame to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"She has a fever," Ferretclaw informed Pinenose as she stepped in their home. Flowerkit lay on the couch, watching the television as a wet rag lay across her forehead.<p>

"I heard. Troutstream told me she wasn't feeling well. What's her temperature?" the black she-cat asked. Ferretclaw bit his lip.

"One 'o seven."

Pinenose sighed. "This isn't good. I'm taking her to the doctor as soon as I finish making Greenkit and Vinekit's snack."

Ferretclaw looked weary. "Are you sure Littlecloud is up for this? I mean, he's a great medicine cat and all, but..."

"But what?"

Ferretclaw sighed. "I think it may be best to take her to a kittypet doctor. There's one I heard of who's owner was a cutter; he may have more medical knowledge then Littlecloud does."

Pinenose paused. "You may be right. I'll check the phone book and give them a heads-up call first, then we'll-"

"What's going on? Is Flowerkit sick?" Greenkit asked, padding in the door.

"Does she have rabies?" Vinekit added.

"Don't be silly, we got shots for those!"

"But still, maybe she encountered a rabid-"

Pinenose cleared her throat. "No, Flowerkit doesn't have rabies. She's just a little ill, that's all."

Vinekit and Greenkit opened their mouths to continue, but Pinenose was already in the kitchen, dialing the doctor's number.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Nose and Flowerkit, please follow me."<p>

Despite her tiredness, Flowerkit's head snapped up, her eyes full of fear and anticipation. Pinenose firmly grabbed her daughter's paw, and the pair followed the nurse out of the waiting room, and into a maze of bright white hallways, until they finally stopped at a door.

The nurse smiled. "Please wait here until the doctor arrives. Thank you."

Gulping, they padded into the room as the nurse shut the door behind him. But what unnerved Pinenose the most is that Flowerkit didn't even ask for any form of entertainment. She just lied there, her head resting on Pinenose's lap, as the black she-cat stared at the clock, waiting for the doctor.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Pinenose jumped. A yellow- no, almost _blonde_ tabby she-cat entered the room, a large smile on her face and papers in her paws. Wait... a _nurse? _

"Hello! I'm just going to ask you a few questions before the doctor arrives."

"Okay..." Pinenose answered steadily.

"So Flowerkit just came down with these symptoms today, yes?"

"That's correct."

"And she showed no signs of sickness the day before?"

"... No."

"And it's true she's currently in second grade?"

"... Yes."

"So Flowerkit lives a healthy life, involving no drugs or alcohol?" she proceeded to ask, the ridiculous smile still glued to her face.

Pinenose narrowed her eyes, and glanced at the papers in the nurse's paw. "I answered all of those questions on the pieces of paper in your paws. Can you not look at them?"

The nurse continued to smile. "It's protocol, ma'am."

Pinenose shrugged. "Yes."

"Have any of your family members died of illnesses like what Flowerkit's currently experiencing?"

The black she-cat gestured again towards the paper. "With all due respect, I just wasted twenty minutes of my time filling out the biography of my daughter. Look under Chapter Two: Times my Relatives have Died of Various Afflictions."

"I have to ask you these questions. It's protocol, ma'am."

"What, do you intend to add pathological liar to the list?"

The nurse smiled.

Pinenose sighed. "_I don't know._"

After roughly ten minutes of getting questioned by the nurse, Pinenose and Flowerkit we're finally left alone.

"Mom?" Flowerkit asked, opening a weary eye.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will I be okay?"

"Of course, Flowerkit," Pinenose responded, but didn't meet her daughter's eye.

Without warning, the door burst open. A red-brown tabby tom stood in the doorway, wearing a blue doctor's hat and shirt. Stethoscopes lay around his neck, and he had large, round glasses over his amber eyes. He too, like the nurse, wore a huge smile.

"_Hi!_ I'm the doctor! How're we doing today?" he asked. His voice had a lisp, was optimistic, energetic, and rather loud.

"Not as well as usual..." Pinenose mewed timidly.

"No problem! You're Mrs. Nose, right?" Not waiting for her to reply, he continued- "I'm Doctor McIggles, and I'll make your daughter feel all better!"

_Did he say Doctor Giggles?_ Flowerkit dimly wondered.

"That's... great," Mrs. Nose meowed. "What should we do?"

Dr. McIggles waved a paw dismissively. "I've looked at my nurse's notes, and I have realized what can save your daughter. I have prescribed," Dr. McIggles took a deep breath, as if about to announce something dramatic and heroic. "An antibiotic!"

Pinenose took a deep breath. "That's great and all, but-"

"Now, while you're here, do you have any other problems I can solve?" Dr. McIggles interrupted.

Pinenose sighed. "Well, now that you mention it, Flowerkit burnt her paw a little yesterday on the oven, but that's not-"

But Dr. McIggles was already inspecting the wound, when he recoiled back in horror. "OH MY GOSH!"

Flowerkit glanced upward. "Am I going to die?"

"_Yes!_ Maybe- the only thing that can save you is an antibiotic! Here, I'll prescribe it for you now," the doctor scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Look, Doctor McIggles, I appreciate your-" Pinenose tried to say.

"Anything else?" Dr. McIggles broke in.

"No, but-"

"Excellent! I hope I won't see you anytime soon," the doctor began, guiding them out of the room.

"Doctor-"

"Have a great day!" he said, and began to shut the door.

"_Flowerkit's allergic antibiotics!_"

Dr. McIggles froze. "I... But she... How can..."

"I've been trying to tell you this whole time!" Pinenose exclaimed.

"But..."

Pinenose sighed, looking exasperated. "Seriously, you went to medical school _how long?_ Don't you have any other solution?"

"I could, uh..." Dr. McIggles snapped, his eyes lighting up. "I'll prescribe an antibiotic to battle her antibiotic allergy!"

"Look, Doctor, I don't think it works like that. And she has something much more serious then an antibiotic allergy."

"_IF YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED WITH MY DOCTOR SKILLZ THAN YOU CAN GO SEE DOCTOR LITTLECLOUD!"_ Dr. McIggles suddenly screeched, throwing his notes and clipboard in the air.

"I think that's a perfect idea," Pinenose said, hurrying Flowerkit out the door. The pair quickly rushed into the car and drove off, Pinenose entering Doctor Littlecloud's office address into her GPS. Once they arrived, they padded down the hall to Littlecloud's room and rapped on the door. The door creaked open and Littlecloud came to greet them.

"Pinenose!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Do you need anything? Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Well Flowerkit's sick and-" Pinenose began, but was interrupted as Littlecloud asked, "Have you checked her temperature?"

"Yes." Pinenose replied, and handed Littlecloud Flowerkit's medical biography.

"It looks like Flowerkit's had a healthy life so far," Littlecloud remarked as he flipped through the papers. "Hmm..." he paused at the 'Symptoms currently Making my Life Miserable' chapter, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Croupy coughing, specks of blood in the phlegm, high fever but feeling cold, glazed eyes, physically weak..." Littlecloud bit his lip, his expression concerned.

"Tell me, Mrs. Nose, has your daughter been hanging around anyone sickly, recently?"

"Well..." Pinenose trailed off, unsure.

Littlecloud sighed, and shook his head. "I almost believed that by changing our nature we would be free of these diseases."

Pinenose glanced toward Littlecloud, trembling slightly. "Littlecloud," she said slowly. "What does my daughter have?"

Littlecloud looked Pinenose in the eye, his expression steady. "Greencough."

"What's that?" Flowerkit rasped, slowly glancing between the two adults.

Pinenose closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Oh, Flowerkit..."

"I wouldn't quite give up hope just yet, Mrs. Nose," Littlecloud meowed. "In adapting these new ways of life, the medical industry has practically exploded. There _is_ an injection for greencough-"

Pinenose glanced up, her gaze full of hope. "Really? That's fantastic! Do you have it with you?"

"Yes, I do. But... Flowerkit will be the fourth kit to try it."

Pinenose bit her lip. "And of the first three?"

"All were kits. Two quickly recovered, and are now in full health."

"What about the third?"

"He died twelve hours later."

The black she-cat took a deep breath. "Are there... any other options?"

Littlecloud looked her in the eye, sadness glimmering in them, as he wore an expression of sympathy and pity.

Pinenose straightened. "Then do it."

Littlecloud set Flowerkit on the table, and quickly injected her with the serum. Flowerkit didn't even flinch.

"We'll keep her here overnight and monitor her progress. You can stay, if you'd like," Littlecloud offered.

"I would like that very much. Thank you," Pinenose meowed. Littlecloud only nodded.

* * *

><p>"Flowerkit? Is there anything we can get you?" Flowerkit turned her head, and saw Vinekit and Greenkit peering through the crack in the doorway, their faces concerned. Just last night, after three days in the hospital, she was released from their care after she progressed. She was still pretty sick, and was bed-grounded, probably for a month according to Doctor Littlecloud. So much for keeping up in class.<p>

"I'm good, but thanks guys," Flowerkit croaked.

"Well call us if you need anything. I drew a 'get well soon' chalk drawing for you on the driveway, if you want to see it," Greenkit mewed, gesturing toward the window. Flowerkit pushed back her covers and put on her pink bunny slippers, which squeaked with every slow step she made. The tortie peered out to see a drawing of her, a tissue in her paw. Greenkit padded up beside her.

"Dang it!" Greenkit suddenly exclaimed. "Your eyes are too yellow!" The pale grey she-cat then proceeded to run out of the room to fix her mistake, Vinekit on her tail. Flowerkit sighed upon seeing them outside, enjoying themselves. But right when she was about to turn back to her bed, she saw a new figure approaching her siblings out of the corner of her eye. She paused, and opened her window, about to alert her brother and sister, but stopped when the figure waved, making himself noticed. Vinekit and Greenkit put their chalk down, and stared at the newcomer.

The newcomer approached the two kits, and Flowerkit realized he was a kit himself. He was a red-brown tabby tom, and thick, round glasses covered his green eyes. His head-fur was rather messy, making his head appear bigger then it actually was, and he wore a white shirt with a red vest over it. When Flowerkit squinted, she could make out the words 'Proud Tom Scout of Warriorsville.' _What in StarClan is a Tom Scout?_

"Hello!" the kit waved energetically when he was finally in speaking range of Greenkit and Vinekit. "You must be new here. My family and me just moved in last week, and I haven't seen you before. Would you guys like a tour of the neighborhood?" he offered, his voice possessing a bit of a lisp.

Greenkit and Vinekit exchanged a look. "Actually, we lived here for about three moons," Vinekit contradicted.

"Preposterous! I have been exploring around here at exactly one o' clock to one thirty the past five days, and I haven't seen you."

"Yeah. We have school then," Greenkit explained.

"School?" the Big Head Kit looked confused. "Why would you school so soon after lunch? My mommy says that your brain is most active in the morning, and that is when I do _my_ schoolwork."

"Well we're at school 'til the bus brings us home at three," Vinekit mewed. Hearing this, the new Big Head Kit's eyes grew wide with horror.

"You... go... to _public school?_" he gasped out. Vinekit and Greenkit glanced at each other.

"_HOW CAN YOU TRUST THE STATE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS EDUCATION!?_" he exclaimed. Vinekit shrugged, nonchalant. "Because I do?"

Suddenly, Big Head Kit grabbed Vinekit by his shoulders and pulled him close, almost until their noses were touching. Looking Vinekit dead in the eye, Big Head Kit meowed slowly, "Listen to me. They have brainwashed you. Don't believe anything they tell you. It's all a scheme."

Vinekit's eyes darted nervously from the kit and his sister. "Um, my mom works at the school."

Big Head Kit gasped. "They have entangled her in their web of lies too?! Do not fret simpleton, we can get her out of this."

Vinekit shoved Big Head Kit away. "Simpleton?! I-" he sighed, and gently explained, "Look. My name is Vinekit, and that's my sister Greenkit. I have another sister, but she's sick right now. I don't know-"

"Sick!?" Big Head Kit interrupted. "Do you wash your hands every fifteen minutes?"

Vinekit sighed. "No, but-"

"_Aha!_ The school is not educating you properly. You know what's going to happen? YOU ARE GOING TO WALK BY HER ROOM, BREATHE IN, THEN DIE."

Vinekit face-pawed.

"Look at me. I'm _fine_. I don't know who you are, but-"

"My initials are B. H. K.," he supplied. Flowerkit raised her eyebrows.

Vinekit took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled. "Nice to meet you, _B. H. K._"

Big Head Kit smiled happily, and grabbed Vinekit's paw, and proceeded to eagerly shake it. "You too, _neighbor!_ Have a nice day!" Big Head Kit exclaimed as he raced away to his yard.

_Hmm… maybe this won't be as boring as I imagined._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**R & R**

**~Pebblewish**


	11. Chapter 9

**Leefpool: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D**

**JellyVixen: Thank you. **

**Amazing Auburn: Sort of.**

**Foxtail of StormClan: :)**

**Guest: Oh. Thanks for pointing out that Jayfeather isn't on the list. I believe he is a surgeon.**

**NatanyaWolfsbane: I'll use Mosslyn!**

**No one guessed the guess the cat this time. :(**

**Disclaimer**

**Pebblewish: **Hey Ravenkit come up here and do the disclaimer!

**Ravenkit: **No way! I've already done it!

**Pebblewish: **Oh, right.

**Petalsplash: **How about you Flykit? After all, you_ are_ important in this chapter.

**Flykit: **Sure! *Turns to face audience* Hello everybody and welcome to Flykit's disclaimer show! As you will soon find out, I am quite good at these. Pebblewish and Petalsplash do not own warriors, nor some of the characters. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Ravenkit woke up in the middle of the night, feeling chilled. He quickly discovered that his blankets were only half-covering him, brushed to the side as if they had been accidentally pulled. Quietly, Ravenkit climbed down the ladder on his bunk bed, making sure not to wake Flykit, but when he peered at his brother's bed, realizing there was no Flykit to wake. It was empty.<p>

Suddenly a frosty night breeze swept though the room, and the black tom turned to noticed that the window was open. Sighing in exasperation, Ravenkit closed the window and turned his attention back to Flykit's bed and spotted a sticky note on his computer. The note read: **_Watch this footage_.**

Ravenkit shook the mouse on the computer, and clicked the "play" button. He stared in confusion as he saw Flykit sneak into Flowerkit's bedroom, place dirty socks on her dresser, and quickly dash out the window and pull out his notepad, furiously scribbling on the paper, biting his tongue in concentration. He then proceeded to get caught by Flowerkit, engage in a short conversation, and jump out, Flowerkit gazing out the window, confused.

_What_, Ravenkit thought once the video ended. Next to the video, a button labled Live Feed was flashing, and Ravenkit face-pawed. _I sure hope flowerkit's aware there's a camera in her room._ Powering off the computer, Ravenkit flipped over the note and on the opposite side Flykit had scrawled:**_ I'm in the gutter doing stuff if you need me_. ~Love Flykit.** As soon as his eyes finished scanning the note, the sky boomed and almost immediately, pouring rain fell from the heavens.

_Oh no_, Ravenkit worried. _Flykit's in the sewers!_

"Flykit! Flykit, are you all right?!" Ravenkit called, sticking his head out the window. He got no response. Cursing, Ravenkit half-tip-toed, half-sprinted down the stairs and burst out the front door, jumping in surprise at the force of the rain. Dashing to the nearest storm drain, Ravenkit poked his head in and yelled, "Flykit! Get out of there!"

Suddenly, Flykit's head popped up. "Hello, dear brother!" he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing there! It's raining!"

Flykit cocked his head, confused. "Well yeah, I know it's raining. That's why I put that slide where you're looking and why I built a little dam. So what're you doing up there? Did you just realize it's raining?"

Ravenkit blinked. "But. . . I thought you-"

"What, that I'm just a class clown fool that can't plan ahead or think about the consequences of his actions?" Flykit scoffed.

"Umm-"

"No matter!" Flykit clapped. "Would you like to see my 'lair?'" he asked. "That's what I'm calling it," he added in an undertone.

"Uhhh, sure?"

"Great! Just come down the slide and I'll begin the tour!"

"Tour?"

"Why of course! What kind of mysterious lair doesn't have tours for guests? Now if you want to see my lair come down the slide, after all, you can't expect me to stand here in the rain all night!"

Ravenkit nodded and joined his brother at the bottom of the slide. "Now," Flykit said, "shall we begin?"

Ravenkit gazed around the sewage area in awe. "Are you trying to make the Batcave or what?" Ravenkit mewed, only half-joking.

Flykit waved his paw dismissively "Nah. I'm going for more of a personalized look. See the beanbag in the corner next to the TV? Completely original! And that rug of the Mona Lisa. It cost me nearly a hundred dollars-"

"A hundred!?" Ravenkit interrupted, shocked.

"Chill, bro. I said nearly, but then I found one exactly alike at a garage sale for two bucks."

"Oh. Wait- how long have you been going shopping by yourself?"

Flykit bit his lip, and narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. . . Let me think. . . No less than five months!"

Ravenkit face-pawed. "And_ when_ we're you gonna tell us about this?"

"Tonight!" Flykit said cheerfully. "But not Vixenkit." Leaning closer, he whispered, "She's a girl."

"So how much money did this cost you in all?" Ravenkit asked.

Flykit shrugged. "No less than 30 dollars."

"No, I mean really, what was the real cost?" Ravenkit wondered.

Flykit grinned. "Dude, can't tell you, you'd kill me If I did."

"Okay- wait- how- why did you-" Ravenkit blubbered. Flykit stared at him, and cocked his head to the side.

"YOU CAN'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS!"

"Why not?" Flykit asked simply.

"You just can't! Hiding all of this- you know what? No. Never mind. I won't waste my breath. Just point me to the exit and I'll be on my way." Ravenkit spun around, ignoring Flykit's outstretched finger pointing toward the exit. He marched towards a large iron door, and opened it, not noticing Flykit's grey-and-white fur puff up in alarm.

"Ravenkit, stop! That's MY room! You need to go through the scanners first!"

Ravenkit turned. "Huh?" But it was too late. Ravenkit jumped backward in surprise as a dart lodged itself into the black tom's flank. "Ow!" he yelled, and plucked the projectile out of his fur. "What was that?"

Flykit grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the couch. "It's not fatal. Just a defense in case. . . well, in case that happened. You'll soon lose sight in your left eye. Temporarily, of course."

Ravenkit blinked. "Yeah, I already have."

Flykit glanced towards his watch. "You have approximately seventy-eight seconds of consciousness left. Upon waking, you may experience mild amnesia and swelling in your back left paw. And perhaps a strange urge to tell jokes. _Bad_ jokes." Flykit shuddered.

Ravenkit gaped. "How did you get all this security system stuff? Hey. . . is the world sideways for you too?"

"See that terrarium in the corner? That's where I keep my poison dart frog, Yolanda. She's really nice, actually."

"It's illegal to keep those as pets!"

Flykit shook his head. "No, only illegal if you're _caught _keeping them as pets. I know my way around the black market."

Ravenkit blinked several times, as if he was seeing his brother in a new light. Well, not a new light, but definitely a different one. "For StalkClan's sake, you're a _SECOND GRADER_! Why in bubbles world would pie have do that?"

Flykit looked at his watch. "Ah, only about thirty-one seconds left. At this point, you'll find yourself saying unintentional words."

"Flyspit! Listen to trees! This is_ plot_ away! You can't be brewing this!"

"Cue the numb tongue."

"Aaah ehh, errrrrr uuuuh!"

Flykit pushed his brother down on the cushion. "Look, the sedative's going to kick in in eleven seconds. I'll get a glass of water for you when you wake up. And I apologize if you dream about a martian square dance. I swear that side effect was unintentional."

Flykit turned away, and Ravenkit moaned in protest. But like a blinds slowly shutting, Ravenkit's world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! :3<strong>


End file.
